Lone Traveler: Cockups and Snorcacks
by dunuelos
Summary: The Lone Traveler arrived just in time to prevent a major diplomatic incident. Rigged tournament, Evil Dumbledore, etc. A typical Fix it - Until a certain Goddess decided to get involved. Now Harry has to go all over creation to satisfy the devious little Deity while satisfying a Veela, helping to kill Voldemort, etc. Blame FairyWm for the Snorcacks.
1. Diplomatic Cockup

A/N: After reading "The Ilvermorny Champion" STID 12048619, it used a trope that I've seen in the past but was the first one where anyone did anything about it before it was a huge problem. I went with the normal "the adults all fucked it up royally" version you normally see.

I finally broke down and put it in its own thread. It was getting far, far too long.

Thanks to Alix33 for the corrections.

Title: The Stabbing (Almost) Felt Around the World

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry, the Lone Traveler, looked curiously around at where he had just arrived. Unlike almost every other time he appeared, this time he could see that he had an audience of hundreds and hundreds of people, almost all gaping at him.

Suddenly, there was some splashing in the nearby water and he saw his local counterpart and Ron Weasley struggling. What was shocking, however, was that his local counterpart was pierced by a trident and was frantic. Attempts to calm him were futile and finally he heard Harry Potter scream, "They're going to kill her! That little girl!"

Fleur Delacour, who was struggling nearby against those trying to prevent her from returning to the lake, redoubled her efforts.

Harry the Traveler originally was about to encounter several witches and wizards but this byplay distracted the crowd. Quickly retrieving a memory and putting it to the forefront of his mind as he dropped his coat and kicked off his shoes, he cast a bubbleheaded charm on himself, praying that this would work. Concentrating on that small spark of magic unique unto him, Harry _traveled_ …

* * *

… and suddenly he was floating in fairly cold water, a disgusting scene before him. Gabrielle Delacour had been awakened by a bubble-headed charm being placed over her head – she was tied securely to the statute.

Several mermen were (apparently) cheering as a teenaged looking merman menaced her with a spear, his face full of savage glee.

The Traveler in that moment closed his eyes and, using his vast reserves, cast a Lumos Solens wandlessly, concentrating on using his entire body as the focus. He was happy to see the flash of light through his eyelids and quickly cancelled the spell. Opening his eyes, he saw that the entire Mer colony were scrabbling at their eyes in pain – they had not been prepared for the light of the full sun at the bottom of the lake.

Wandlessly, he cut the seaweed holding the small girl and, directing his arm behind him, he cast an aguamenti spell with his other hand. He could not _travel_ out as he could even now feel the negative effects of the sudden change in pressure.

He knew that the small girl who even now clung to him, sobbing, would be hurt or killed if he did not gradually change depths, allowing her blood to reabsorb the nitrogen. Therefore, instead of moving straight up, he jetted his way at a 30 degree incline directly toward the shore where the spectators gathered. He almost unconsciously spent some magic applying a wandless warming charm to both himself and the girl. A grindlylow appeared in front of him and he took his hand off Gabrielle and wandlessly sent a piercing hex – the small water demon died instantly.

Harry was taking no chances.

He had glanced back and saw that, although the Merpeople had gotten somewhat of their eyesight back and taken off in pursuit, his use of the aguamenti spell as jet propulsion allowed him to easily keep in front of the crowd.

The Merpeople looked quite unhappy about this, from what he could see at this distance.

Suddenly, he could see the brightness change and he knew he was near the surface. He checked and saw that, yes, his small charge was still awake and in no apparent physical pain – only mental.

He surfaced and, wandlessly cancelling the bubble-headed charm, called out, "A little help here!"

There were arms that appeared and the small girl was taken from him – he saw the flash of a silver swimsuit and was relieved that it was apparently the girl's sister who had taken her. He was being helped by Cedric Diggory.

Mustering his strength (the use of three spells simultaneously – aguamenti, warming charm, piercing hex with two wandless) had taken much out of him. "We need to retreat from the shore! NOW!"

The Traveler's voice held such authority that there was an immediate group move away – and luckily so: Two tridents had emerged from the lake. Harry wandlessly (damn this was draining) cast a spell to push them away - he didn't have the energy to shield solidly enough. He also cast a low level glamour – hopefully small enough that the fake Moody was far enough away not to notice but enough he wouldn't be recognized as Harry Potter. He would never have fooled the real Moody – but Crouch was NOT as experienced with the subtle uses of the Magical Eye he was currently using.

It helped that his local counterpart was one of the more runty types – it would make it harder for people to make the connection.

There were cries of shock when the tridents appeared and were thwarted. Several of the adults stood around, uncertain of what to do. Madam Pomphrey hurried up – medicine waited for no one.

"No injuries," he interrupted, "but I could desperately use a pepper-up to counter the cold and the lack of energy."

Looking at the stranger suspiciously, she nevertheless provided what was requested. Harry quickly downed the potion, wincing slightly at the taste. He immediately felt better – he no longer needed assistance to stand. "Thank you. I will submit to a full checkup when the current emergency is dealt with."

She nodded curtly – it was a better result than she would normally expect from those who she felt needed her services. She withdrew to complete her care of the others who had been under the surface of the lake. Hopefully, the blond female champion would have settled down enough for her to do her job.

Quickly performing a drying spell, he also summoned his clothes and redressed himself into his jacket and shoes. Albus Dumbledore was quickly rushing up. Another man, unseen by the Headmaster, was also quickly approaching.

Dumbledore stopped a few feet away, his twinkling apparent, even as he took on a look of disappointed disapproval. "Hello. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask why you interfered with the task?"

Before Harry could answer, the second man appeared and suddenly embraced Harry, kissing him on each cheek. " _Je vous remercie! Vous avez sauvé mes filles! Dieu merci pour votre action en temps opportun!_ "

Having a Universal Translator, Harry understood perfectly: Thank you! You have saved my daughters! Thank God for your timely action!

He replied in French, " _Ce fut un honneur pour vous aider._ " (It was an honor to help.)

Harry turned back to Dumbledore and cast a sonorous spell on himself – he was not the type to hide things. " **The reason for my interference was that the little girl was being menaced by the Merman as I arrived. I went because your own student reported that they were going to kill the little girl. I can report that he was entirely correct and there was no time to do other than I did."**

Dumbledore obviously had to quash the irritation he was feeling. "The Merpeople were not a threat if they had not been interfered with. They promised to assist in the task and the return of any remaining hostages."

Harry shook his head and quickly conjured a stone pedestal and created a Pensieve. " **Attend! Let all witness what occurred below the surface of the lake!"**

He quickly withdrew the memory and tapped the Pensieve. Dumbledore was not prepared for what happened next: As best he knew, the only way to view a memory was to submerse oneself into it with their face. The Traveler, however, had experience in universes where this was not the case. And so the memory started – and once it began, Dumbledore's hands were tied: He could not prevent it from playing out fully without losing tremendous face.

The Memory began with Harry Potter crying out that the girl was going to be killed. The audience watched as the Traveler quickly prepared himself – it matched what those who had been watching had seen precisely. The audience was in awe with the man's ability to transport – but were shocked by what the memory showed.

There was no doubt that the Mermen were _not_ protecting the hostage but were just moments away from skewering her. The girl's cries of despair were obvious.

The watching students, staff, and visiting dignataries were amazed at the quick thinking of the man. All were curious as to what he had done to his wand to move them so fast – he had non-verbally cast the aguamenti.

The entire memory had shown that he was entirely justified in what he had done.

The man who had thanked Harry turned on the Headmaster. His English was precise with the smallest accent: "You placed my underaged Veela daughter in the midst of a _Mer colony_? In direct contradiction to the Atlantis Accords? Are you MAD? Why was the task not changed when you knew a Veela was a champion?"

Harry was alarmed. He heard what no one else heard – thanks to his Phoenix animagus form. As Dumbledore was placating the man, he was lacing his voice with a compulsion charm. Harry noticed his casual placement of his hand on his wand.

Disgusted, Harry sent his strongest disarming hex and incarcerous spells. Dumbledore had _not_ been ready for that. His voice still under the wandless sonorous spell, Harry called out with extreme anger, " **Deputy Headmistress! Retrieve the Head of the DMLE immediately! A crime has been committed and it has international ramifications."** When McGonagall did not immediately move, Harry growled out, **"NOW!"**

 **"We will now wait until the Aurors arrive. I will allow none to interfere."**

The fake Moody, confident in his disguise, "I'm a Master Auror, retired. But once an Auror, always an Auror. You need to let the Headmaster go."

Harry didn't even pause as he did the same to "Moody" that he had done to Dumbledore. He then added, " **Percy Weasley! Keep your opinions to yourself! Severus Snape! Take one more step and I will not limit myself to harmless spells! The Director of the DMLE will need Veritaserum. I suggest you retrieve your store of it!"**

The Traveler almost casually stupefied the two wizards, even as he conjured a stool to sit on while waiting. Fleur's father did not know what was going on – except this man had saved his daughters. He stood ready to also defend against idiots.

The audience watched this strange wizard in apprehension and curiosity. Several people were obviously wanting to approach but his actions stayed their hands. He rolled his eyes.

" **Ministry Officials, Visiting Headmasters, and the Champions may approach as long as they don't point their wands – they have a right to find out what's happening. Professor Sprout as Diggory's Head of House and Professor McGonagall as Potter's Head of House may also approach."** Harry had noted that the Deputy Headmistress had reappeared.

Those named looked at each other and cautiously walked over. Harry nodded congenially to all of them, even the Durmstrang Headmaster whom he had always despised.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "And just who might you be to decide on a course of action and its propriety?"

Harry cancelled the sonorous spell and said, "Well, as I was the one who observed the illegal activities, it is incumbent upon me to report them."

"And who might you be?" she asked with her most disapproving voice.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the Lone Traveler?" he asked. Most looked confused, but shockingly one didn't: The Useless Igor Karkaroff. Harry pointed at the man.

Looking around, Karkaroff spoke. Surprisingly, when he was explaining something, his entire bearing changed; Igor might actually be a good teacher, Harry mused. Who knew?

"It is an obscure legend. I have only read it or learned of it in two places, surprising in their complete independence from each other. One is a tale of Russian Magical Legends found in the Durmstrung Library. It is dated from the Fifteenth Century. The second place is from the natives of the Americas – I had occasion to speak to one of their medicine men who also doubles as historian. I was researching a particular personal issue. At one point, the medicine man told me that the old help they had from their history was a little-known legend from the Hopi tribe." Igor looked to the Traveler. "Even his dress is a match between the two. It is said that he is a magic user of immeasurable power, moved from his world in an attempt to destroy an evil magic user and his followers who had destroyed his family and society. He was trying to correct the error but was lost among the worlds."

Madam Maxine looked incredulous and a bit disbelieving as she asked, "And how was he known?"

Igor said, "He has two Spirit Protectors. One is such that any other wizard or witch might have – useful for defeating evil spirits. The second, however, is strange in that it is much smaller, appears to be a pet instead of a woodland animal, but its color is such like no other Spirit Protector known."

Harry grinned. "I think the term you need is 'Patronus'." He pulled his wand and cast the Patronus spell. A few gasped as the familiar shape of a Stag rushed from his wand. Without even cancelling the first, Harry thought back to his little goddess Aphrael and cast a second Patronus. _Everyone_ gasped at the gold color Mmmr that appeared, Aphrael's pet cat.

Igor nodded at their visitor with much respect as the others goggled. While the stag inspected the environment for any signs of threat, the small cat threaded its way among the spectators, rubbing against a leg here or there. Those touched were left with a feeling of peace and love.

Such was the presence of the small cat the Igor knelt down and even attempted to pet the small animal. Suddenly stiffening, the small figure let out a howl (no one had ever heard a Patronus make a sound before) and, fast as lightening, Mmmr's paw raked the man's arm _through his coat_. A small ball of blackness quickly retreated from the cat's swipe and Mmmr hissed at it even as it disappeared.

Amelia Bones had arrived with several Aurors just as this occurred. Most ignored her as Karkaroff quickly threw off his coat and inspected the arm that Mmmr had swiped. It was completely clean and wound free. It also no longer had any part of the Dark Mark which had marred it for twenty years. Igor suddenly felt … clean … for the first time in a long time. Mmmr jumped up and Igor automatically caught it as he would any cat. Mmmr sat in his arms and purred.

Harry was just as shocked as everyone else who watched. He stood up. "Igor Karkaroff." Igor looked up from the small creature he was petting like he would any cat, his face a study in wonder. "Igor Karkaroff, you've been blessed. I don't know why, but you have been judged to be redeemed from your earlier life's mistakes. Should you wish to thank the true author of your new freedom, pray to the Child-Goddess of Styricum, Aphrael. Aphrael is not a Goddess of this world, but I have met her in my Travels. The nature of the Patronus which even now seeks comfort in your arms comes from using my love for her – and hers for me – as the basis of the spell. You hold the form of her familiar, Mmmr. Aphreal requires no worship, no sacrifice, no mystic rituals. She seeks no dominion. The only thing she requires is love. When you pray, send all of your love to Aphrael – and it will suffice as a repayment for what she has done for you."

The others around looked at Igor and saw what Harry had immediately seen: He longer exuded an air of superiority or of privilege but a calmness that few knew. The man's smile was the first one that Victor Krum had ever seen on the man's face that had no greed, covetousness, maliciousness, pride, or any other negative emotion.

Krum seriously considered sending his own thanks in prayer to this Child-Goddess for her intervention.

Amelia Bones took the opportunity to announce her presence. "Is there a reason why I was called? And why are Dumbledore and Moody trussed up like holiday hams?"

Everyone looked over and saw that the two wizard in question had both come awake, even if they were a bit groggy and were also watching the proceedings.

Harry wandlessly summoned flask that Moody carried and said, "Professor Snape." The man had approached after the Aurors. "If you could, using your experience, tell us what potion is in this flask?"

With a blank look, Severus Snape moved forward and took the flask. He delicately sniffed it and his eyes widened. He poured a small amount on the ground to verify. He looked up. "It is Polyjuice potion."

Immediately, the Aurors all pointed their wands at the imposter. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this revelation.

"He tried to interfere – this was why I stunned him and stupefied him as well. As for Dumbledore, Monsieur Delacour will explain why he is trussed up."

Everyone looked to the French man. "Mr. Dumbledore took my youngest daughter, who has veela blood, and put her as a hostage in the lake being guarded by Merpeople. According to the Atlantis Accords, which was a treaty after the great war between the Veela and the Merpeople, if either one strays into the territory of the other, they can be killed or used in any manner by those who capture the interloper."

There were several looks of shock – most did not know this. Two, however, weren't as surprised. "Madam Maxine. You have something to add."

"Headmaster Dumbledore assured me that the Merpeople, having already agreed, would not take this as an intrusion. As long as the task was in progress, they would be allowed safe passage."

Harry nodded. "That may be the case, but the task was one hour. Ms. Delacour, please come forward."

Fleur stepped forward, still holding her sister. Harry sent a spell and it showed positive. "She was interfered with. There is a spell on her to attract Grindlylows. Please check the magical signature, Madam Bones."

She did so. "I don't recognize it – I will have to look at the records."

"Try Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone looked alarmed. "But he's dead!" Madam Bones exclaimed.

Harry pointed to "Moody" – who even now was changing. Harry summoned the leg and eye to keep them safe but otherwise didn't interfere. In a few minutes, everyone saw the truth: The captive man was Barty Crouch Jr.

"Professor Flitwick!" The small man rushed forward. Harry summoned the keys from Crouch as well as wands, portkeys, etc. He handed the keys to Flitwick. "Take Madam Pomfrey and check the trunk in the Defense Office. I think you'll find the missing Alastor Moody." He conjured a jar and put the eye in it. He handed this and the wooden leg to the man. "I think he might need these."

Flitwick rushed off, followed by the Healer. One of the Aurors followed – Harry didn't recognize him as a closet Death Eater and so let it go.

Harry turned to Madam Maxine. "Yes. Maybe the first hour. But once that Hour was up – the Merpeople considered her fair game." He turned and asked, "Percy. You have something to add – I see it in your face."

Looking uncomfortable Percy nonetheless spoke. "Because of Mr. Crouch being ill, I sat in on the meeting. I remembered the Treaty from History of Magic and brought it up. Even thought the Headmaster said it was in hand, I took it to the Minister and his Undersecretary. Madam Umbridge, with the Minister watching, ordered me to ignore it as it was not a concern. I was still concerned but trusted that those in charge had taken care of it."

Harry nodded. "While I question a new employee taking the reins of a major department, it's obvious you have more sense than some others. Where are the Minister and his Undersecretary anyway?"

Percy was both upset and pleased. "They're at a magical conference in Magical Tahiti and will be out of touch for another five days."

Madam Bones eyes went wide. "I know nothing of a scheduled conference. Does anyone else here?"

There were no's all around.

"Something to investigate. Anyway, excuse me." Harry quickly conjured a jar. "Mr. Potter and friends, come over here please."

Harry Potter, somewhat fixed up, stepped forward followed closely by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The Traveler nodded. "First." The Traveler summoned the beetle from Hermione's hair and captured it in the jar. He handed this to Madam Bones. "I give you unregistered animagus Rita Skeeter. Perhaps you can explain to her the error of her ways and ensure appropriate justice."

Amelia's eyes widened once more as she took the jar. She had a vicious look – no one liked this reporter other than Fudge and his toady. "I will take care of it." She ensured it was secure and there were airholes and put the jar in her pocket.

"Now Harry – please come here. I will extract your memory of what you saw so that everyone can see it. Is that okay?"

Harry shrugged. It took a little effort, but the memory was put into the conjured pensieve and Harry Traveler played it for all to see. He cast a spell so that the entire audience could hear what was happening. He casually stupefied the Headmaster once more – he thought that the time it took to view the memory was far too much opportunity for the man to make a break for it.

Fast forwarding the memory through the boring parts, everyone could see that Harry had arrived first but stayed to make sure all the hostages were retrieved. When only Ron and Gabrielle were left, Harry made every attempt to retrieve the girl as well but was viciously repelled by the Merpeople. Their malice toward the girl was obvious – they had no intention of letting her go. He did the only thing he could do and retreated.

The Traveler's earlier memory was then played for the new arrivals. He then included what occurred when Monsieur Delacour had protested. "I saw Dumbledore casting the compulsion charm, which was what triggered my response. Monsieur Delacour? What position do you hold in France?"

"Vice- Ministre de la Magie." Deputy Minister for Magic.

Harry turned and said, "I believe casting spells on foreign dignitaries can be considered a crime?"

Madam Bones sighed even as she nodded. Before she could do anything, Harry Traveler motioned to the local Harry. "Summon his wand."

Harry, confused, did as asked. Harry then allowed the wand to be checked for the last spell. The Traveler then awoke Dumbledore so that he could see and said, "Harry. Hold the wand and say the following:" The Traveler gave him a specific sentence which caused Dumbledore quite a bit of stress.

Harry held up the Elder wand and said, "As the Last living of the Peverell Blood, I hereby claim the Wand of Antioch Peverell as my own!" A very large amount of light quickly appeared out of the wand mixed with some sparks – it was obvious that the wand accepted the claim and Harry's possession.

Dumbledore slumped in defeat. The Traveler hid his grin.

A/N: There will be one more chapter … maybe two. Not a long arc.


	2. Cockups upon Cockups

Title: Pt2: Cockups upon Cockups

* * *

Filius Flitwick arrived quickly back to the scene outside to see Harry Potter claim the Headmaster's wand as his own. His eyes widened as he heard and saw what happened. His brethren at Gringotts would have to be notified.

The man who had appeared and had thrown the entire afternoon into confusion spoke again. "I think before we get to the rest, the judges on hand need to give the points to the champions so that the students can go back inside." There were nods all around at that. "Who will speak for Hogwarts?"

He watched as his fellow Head sighed. Minerva McGonagall spoke. "As Deputy it falls to me."

The visitor shook his head. "I'm sorry – I disagree." The other Headmasters and officials looked at him. "While trying to appear fair to all houses instead of seeming to favor your own, in circumstances such as these you actually have a tendency to treat Gryffindors more harshly than non-Gryffindors – a prime reason very few go to you when they are having troubles. I do not think that you, as Gryffindor Head of House, can be counted as being unbiased."

"How can you say that?" Minerva asked indignantly.

"Harry's first year. Out after curfew. Fifty points each against your own House members – first years with their first offense – and twenty against the Slytherin also caught who was also though to be lying to you. How is that fair? Even Snape, who _despises_ Harry Potter, would have hesitated in assigning that much of a penalty." The Visitor was adamant.

Minerva looked ready to argue but the absolute truth of that example caused her to be unable to argue against it. Even Snape was taken aback by this. He remembered the points changing but didn't hear all the details other than Draco's involvement. He remembered being quite amused by it though.

Pamona Sprout nodded in agreement. "Then who?"

"Professor Flitwick – he has no particular bias for or against anyone and his Ravenclaws are not involved.

Everyone looked to the short wizard who nodded in agreement. "I believe I can be unbiased in this case."

The officials and the other Heads of House nodded.

Ludo Bagman spoke. "Well then, Diggory first."

Madam Maxime said, "He finished outside the time limit but was first back. His charm was perfectly cast. I say give him the full ten."

Karkaroff had nothing against Diggory. "He was late. Nine."

Bagman said, "I think he deserves the full ten, but he was late. Nine."

Weasley said, "As he was the first one back, everyone else should be compared to him. Ten."

Flitwick sighed as he considered. "I have to agree with Headmaster Karkaroff and Mr. Bagman. Nine."

Bagman nodded. "Forty seven points then?"

The other judges nodded.

Flitwick said, "His partial transfiguration was excellent, except we saw Mr. Potter having to provide a knife so that his hostage's fingers were not damaged. And he was seven minutes past the deadline. A seven."

Karkaroff was about to give his student full marks but a sudden twinge of disapproval was felt inside of his head – he was startled to find the cat in his arms (still just a Patronus no matter how solid) had stopped purring as was watching him. He winced internally. "I think I must forgive the knife – he might have found a better solution without the outside help. Eight." He felt the sudden approval inside of his mind – the cat had started purring again.

Karkaroff was coming to learn what everyone who interacted with Aphrael learned: She had opinions and it did not pay to disagree with her. He was just starting to suspect that Aphrael might hold a tighter rein on him than Voldmort ever did. At that thought, the Patronus in his arms looked smug. He decided that a Goddess of pure love was far preferable to a Dark lord if he had to answer to anyone and so didn't let it upset him – too much.

Maxime added her score, "Seven. I see no way for him to have solved that matter. But I was impressed with the transfiguration."

Weasley said, "I have to agree with Headmaster Karkaroff. With the help, we don't know really. Eight."

"And I agree that he deserves an Eight as well. So that makes Forty by my count."

Maxime said, "Now the two special cases. We can start with my own champion. She was interfered with the entire time. She should receive full marks as we do not know how she would have fared."

Flitwick disagreed. "While I agree she should receive a higher score, I do not see her having beaten Mr. Diggory. Possibly she might have done better than Mr. Krum. I give her an eight."

Karakaroff sighed. How not to upset Aphrael? But he truly believed – "I think Victor was more prepared. She did not appear to be ready for Grindlylows – while I believe the others were ready for. Her bubble-headed charm was excellent though and the fact that she did as well as she did even as a Veela underwater deserves some recognition. Without the interference I would have scored it a four as she did not make it even halfway. With other factors … seven." He could feel Aphrael's approval at his attempt to be truly fair.

The other judges were shocked – Igor Karkaroff was suddenly the fairest judge present.

Weasley just said, "I have to call it a six."

Ludo said, "I agree with Headmaster Karkoroff. Seven. Which gives her thirty-eight."

Flitwick looked to the last Champion, who stood nervously waiting with the others. "Why did he stay around do you think?" he asked his fellow judges.

Maxime answered, "The clue said 'after an hour it is gone' – he assumed it would be permanent. Lucky for my Champion and her sister. He could have easily returned first with his use of Gillyweed. I have to give him full points: Ten."

Flitwick nodded. "I have to agree. Ten."

Weasley agreed. "Ten."

Bagman quickly agreed. "Ten."

Karkaroff looked at the smaller champion and realized he had done him a disservice. His score in the first task was partly because he didn't believe the boy hadn't gotten himself in. With today's revelations … "Ten. And three as bonus – without his character, this day would have turned into a true tragedy, regardless of the arrival of the Traveler. I would have to give him at least as much as Ms. Delacour for exigent circumstances – circumstances that demanded much more than the task required."

The other judges considered that. "Is it legal?" Madam Maxime asked.

Flitwick shrugged and looked to Bagman and Percy. Bagman said, "I know of no rule particularly against it if we all agree."

Weasley asked, "Does anyone disagree?"

There were no disagreements. "So I have it as a full fifty plus three as bonus points due to extenuating circumstances." There were nods all around. Ludo turned and, casting the Sonorous spell, gave the points that had been decided upon. Harry was shocked to find himself comfortably in first place.

The whole group, with the unconscious Dumbledore being floated in the middle of them, quickly returned to Hogwarts to discuss matters.

Igor was disappointed when both Patronii disappeared. He still felt that small connection though.

* * *

Soon, the Ministry Officials, Aurors, visiting Headmasters and Prisoners were within the anteway off the Great Hall and it was sealed off from outside use.

The Professors and Champions would eat with the other students and then either return (Heads of House) or be available (Champions).

Dumbledore was allowed to eat with several wands on him (after Harry Traveler had ensured that he had no hidden wand or other device). Harry knew that, at the moment, Dumbledore would play along until there was no out. He would then call Fawkes – Harry had a plan for that.

Dumbledore was _not_ happy that the spells holding him were renewed. He didn't get a chance to protest because Harry casually stunned him again – he didn't need the idiot spouting his crap when his input wasn't asked for nor required.

Harry grinned to himself – so many stunning spells over such a short time would give the old fart a massive headache but was otherwise not dangerous. Unless they hit the heart repeatedly and Harry avoided that.

After lunch was over, the students were dismissed (except the Champions and Harry's friends who he requested be allowed to stay). Everyone moved out into the main Hall.

By this time, Monsieur Delacour's wife had retrieved her mother using International Floo. While she could pass as an attractive woman in her thirties, this was the Veela Matriarch of all Veela in France. She went by the name Lady Hyacinth.

Hyacinth meant 'Beloved of Apollo'; the Veela had long claimed Apollo as their patron throughout history. Her daughter's name, Apolline, also reflected this. Fleur was a reflection of her Grandmother's name also applying to the flower named hyacinth.

If Monsieur Delacour had been outraged, Lady Hyacinth was murderously cold and calm as she demanded answers for her granddaughters' being placed in such dire circumstance.

Dumbledore had been revived to allow him to answer to the Lady. She did not accept his platitudes and demanded he be tried for his utterly ignoring a long-agreed to treaty. Amelia had no choice but to acquiesce.

Harry thought he would put one more damper on Dumbledore's day. "Before you take him away, I want him to see one more thing." He turned and motioned for Harry to come forward. "Harry? Do you like having your scar?"

Harry's disgust was immediately obvious. "No. I would do anything to get rid of it."

Ron was actually surprised by this somewhat – he knew Harry acted that way, but he still thought – deep down – that Harry liked some of the attention. Ron did have the emotional depth of a sugar spoon at this point – the small one used in formal tea services. It would take work to get him to teaspoon levels. Luckily for him, he didn't voice his surprise – the Traveler only caught it because of his natural legilemency.

Hermione was nodding to Harry's reply. She knew Harry much better.

Harry turned. "Madam Pomfrey? Do you mind if we borrow one bed from your infirmary for a moment?"

The Healer was taken aback. "That's fine. I will go and get it ready."

"Not necessary." He said to Harry, "Call Dobby."

Grinning, Harry did so. "Dobby!"

A pop sounded and the room was shown an image of the utter devotion this elf had. "Master Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby! Dobby is most happy! What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?" Severus Snape ground his teeth in the background – this was why he despised the boy.

Speaking gently, Harry asked, "Can you bring one of the beds from the Infirmary here? Madam Pomfrey has allowed us to borrow one."

Dobby nodded repeatedly. "Dobby do!" He then popped out. Very quickly he returned with a full bed. After demanding he be called if needed again, Dobby popped out.

Harry (the local one) was both amused and exasperated. Dealing with Dobby was work sometimes.

"Okay. Lay down." Harry did so. The Traveler grinned at the Headmaster. "Watch this." He pulled his version of the Elder wand and cast the Finite spell at Harry's forehead.

Nothing happened.

"What in Merlin's name?" the Traveler said. He started casting several spells on Harry and, suddenly, his face turned white. The rest of the room suddenly became very scared as the visitor turned to the Headmaster. The look of utter loathing was definitely off-putting.

"Madam Pomfrey. Please check the scar on Harry's head and tell me whose magical signature is present." Madam Pomfrey did so and looked confused. "There are three. One is Dark magic which I am not familiar with but looks similar to residue from the War when He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named attacked. The second is Harry's – completely natural. The last is the Headmaster's."

"Can you tell me exactly _why_ you found it _necessary_ to bind the soul shard that Voldemort left in Harry's scar to his magical core? Because in hundreds of worlds, I have gotten rid of it quite easily. It was NOT a real horcrux," gasps from those who knew what the Traveler spoke of, "Voldemort never sealed it as he would have needed to do to make it one. YOU have made it infinitely more dangerous to take out. WHY?"

Albus looked completely terrified. He had never expected anyone to catch this. He had long planned to ensure the boy died, sacrificing himself for the Greater Good. He called out, "FAWKES!"

The Traveler immediately changed to his own Phoenix form. When Fawkes flamed in he cried out, "STOP!"

In the language of the phoenix, Fawkes only said, "I must. Master calls to me." To Harry, it was as though he was speaking to an Imperius victim.

Harry knew instantly what he had to do. He immediately flashed to Fawkes and concentrated on purifying him using the hottest flames he could muster, while sounding a battle cry. The room was transfixed. The two birds dropped down and suddenly Fawkes began burning. Soon, just a pile of ash was left and the Traveler pushed it aside to find the small chick. The chick nuzzled the larger bird in thanks and fell asleep.

Harry returned to his normal form – and suddenly everyone recognized exactly who was standing in front of them. The glamour he had been wearing had cancelled itself when he changed. There were gasps all around.

Harry turned to the Headmaster but spoke to Madam Bones. "Take him away or I will kill him where he sits. He is guilty of violating the Atlantis Accords. He is guilty of dabbling with the blackest Magical arts in History – banned since the time of Herpo the Foul! And he used Dark magic to _bind a phoenix!_ THERE IS NO REDEEMING THIS BLACK SOUL!" The fact that Harry Traveler was glowing with magic as he spoke utterly both terrified those present and convinced them that he was speaking the absolute truth. Madam Bones quickly had three Aurors grab the Headmaster and get him out of there.

She wanted to make sure he at least survived to have a trial and at the rate things were progressing, that was no longer as certain as she had first assumed.

Severus Snape, who recognized the visitor as an older version of Harry Potter, was suddenly having difficulty in keeping his bowels from letting loose. A dunderhead he could sneer at; an attention-seeking gloryhound he could despise; a figure of pure magic? He had no desire to do anything _at all_ to upset this man – regardless of who he was. Severus Snape was a survivalist above all.

In that instant, he knew that Voldemort and Dumbledore would very soon no longer be of any concern whatsoever. He would be cooperating fully – he didn't think running would do him any good.

Harry looked around. "Igor. Take care of Fawkes the phoenix. I have just freed him from a terrible binding. I know your Goddess – she would not choose one who was unfaithful to an assigned duty or their word. Will you keep watch and ensure his safety?"

Igor nodded. "I will do so and ensure as far as I am able he is not ensnared again."

He turned to Harry. "Don't worry. By the end of the day, we'll have that scar taken care of." Harry nodded glumly but he could see the brooding.

He really had been an angsty bastard when he was younger.

"The rest should decide on what to do from here. You might want to call the Board of Governors … or wait until the situation is more clear. They might provide unneeded distraction."

Minerva McGonagall answered, "We shall work out details."

Harry concentrated and traveled …

… and found himself outside a ramshackle shack. He would have to ensure he used the minimal magic necessary to do this job but, luckily, Riddle Manor was quite a distance away and this shack was hidden.

Having been through the shack and its defenses in other worlds, Harry made quick work of them. He left the most obvious so that if Voldemort checked, there would be no apparent difference. It wouldn't have worked had he not been a Parseltongue.

Soon, he had retrieved the box and once again traveled …

… and the sword of Gryffindor hung right where Dumbledore displayed it to demonstrate his own power. He only had to call it and it disappeared from the case and reappeared in his hand.

Harry paused for a moment and considered what he should do. He could retrieve all the items right now … even Gringotts was not outside his reach … and get rid of all the bits and bobs or he could just concentrate on Harry and ensure sufficient plans were in place for him to move on.

Decisions, decisions … a combination of both. He would write down the details and ensure Madam Bones had them. He would then take care of the scar … and see what happened.

He accioed a piece of parchment and quill and quickly wrote out the locations of all Horcruxes to the best of his knowledge and, ensuring he had everything he traveled …

… and found himself back where he had started.

He looked around and the staff, visitors, champions, and Ministry personnel were still there. "Okay. I need to destroy a dark artifact. Let's do this outside or go to the seventh floor – there's a room that will work."

After some discussion, to the Seventh Floor they went. Crouch Junior was still being dragged along as Amelia had not had time to question him yet. The Traveler was soon pacing in front of the painting of the dancing trolls. When the door appeared, he grinned. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

Everyone entered to see a strange sight. On one side was a stone area, surrounded by protective spells. The other side had an infirmary bed. Fawkes was placed on a large ashtray – something Igor had been thinking of actually (a place where the small phoenix could sit comfortably).

Also, behind a locked glass, was Ravenclaw's Diadem. Filius Flitwick had to be physically restrained and told exactly what putting it on would do. He was quite outraged, as were the other staff.

The Traveler put the box down and moved everyone back. "Okay. This is another item with a piece of Voldemort's soul." He used his magic to open the box and everyone could see the ring. Before anything else could happen, the Traveler quickly hit the band as hard as he could … and the ring started oozing black smoke. The audience was horrified to see the face of Voldemort appear and then disperse. The scream was also quite unpleasant.

Harry passed the parchment to Madam Bones. "The list of the remaining parts of Voldemort's soul and where they are."

Her eyes were wide as she quickly read the list. They became even wider. "You also list …"

Harry nodded. "His current location, along with his loyal follower, Peter Pettigrew."

She was confused. "Pettigrew was killed by Black. Everyone knows this."

The Traveler groaned as Harry started protesting. "We saw Pettigrew last year but Fudge wouldn't listen to us. Sirius is my Godfather – he never even had a trial!"

Everyone was now looking at Madam Bones, even the visitors from France and Karkaroff. She looked gobsmacked. "No trial?"

Harry shook his head. "He would have turned himself in if Fudge hadn't ordered him kissed without even talking to him."

She sat heavily in one of the chairs. "Damn. This is a Merlin-Damned mess!"

The Traveler said, "Well, just imagine what would happen if all of these things were taken care of before Fudge and Umbridge returned from their … 'Conference'."

Amelia suddenly had a hungry smile. "Do you think we can have everyone ready for trial in two days?"

There seemed to be no disagreement from those in the room. The Traveler thought it was quite possible.

"Okay. We have to take care of the scar now. But first." The Traveler scanned the stone and ring and saw it was clean if cracked. He picked it up. "Harry. Take this." He did so, hesitantly. "And repeat this:" The Traveler gave another list. Harry looked dubious, but did as he was asked.

"As the Last of the Peverell Blood, I, Harry James Potter, claim the Resurrection Stone of Cadmeus Peverell as my own!" He then took his Invisilbility Cloak and put it around his shoulders. He took the Wand up. And he was wearing the ring. Taking a deep breath, he said, "As the Last of the Peverell Blood, I hereby confirm that I have reunited the heirlooms of the Peverell Brothers and take responsibility for whatever doing so requires."

Suddenly, on one side of the room, an archway formed. It was covered by a cloth hanging from the top. And those who recognized it were terrified. Especually when a figure stepped out.

It moved until Harry was facing it sex feet away. "Who claims to be Master of Death? Who has gathered my Hallows?"

The local Harry spoke up,. "Well, … I gathered the three items, but I don't rightly think I can claim Mastery over Death."

The figure looked at him. "You hold the three items. You can command me! Or use my ring there – call back the shade of a loved one."

Harry was taken aback and asked curiously, "I could do that? Would it hurt them?"

"What does it matter? You are Master. So what if there is some discomfort? Just twist the ring and call those who went before and they will appear!"

Harry shook his head. "No. It isn't right. As much as I miss them, I shouldn't be calling them back just to chat – it's not my place."

The figure looked at the teenager. "Then perhaps you shall order me to give you everlasting life. Outlive all your enemies – enjoy watching them all to their graves, defeated by a foe they cannot fight."

Harry shook his head. "No. That isn't right either. When it's my time to die, I should die. Dying isn't the same as defeat usually – it's normal. I'm not going to upend the natural order for some weird idea of living forever."

"Then what would you have of me, _Master_?" the figure asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, honestly, you can have the items back if you want them. I'd like the cloak cause it was my dad's, but maybe you're supposed to get it back. The only thing I'd ask is that you take the parts of Tom that he left here … he's supposed to be one of yours already and he cheated."

"Pieces?"

Harry nodded and pointed to his scar. "I'm told I have a piece of Tom Riddle in my scar here. My Headmaster tried to make it stick to me but this guy," he pointed to the traveler, "said he'll help get rid of it. Maybe cause it's, well, part of a dead man, maybe you can take it easier? And take the part that's left in that crown thingy over there?"

"With all the power of Death, you only ask me to take the things back that belong to me already? And nothing else?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not my power to have."

The figure looked at the boy and laughed. Loud and long. "You are chosen well! He who has left my list guided you to being Death's Master – but he knows that such is a lie. I am well pleased by you. I will do as you ask"

The Traveler chuckled. "Don't let him fool you, even I will eventually fall to Death. It might be a while – but nothing is eternal. Nor should it be."

Death nodded. "Do you know where the other parts of this soul are?"

The Traveler nodded. "I planned on sending them on to you over the next few days. There's a snake holding a part, a Cup holding another part, a Locket, and finally the last piece of consciousness is attached to the last part. That currently is in a made-up body."

Death nodded. "Hold the items, Master, until the last of these pieces are gathered. Call me then. I shall come and reclaim them … and the wand and stone. You may keep the cloak as a gift." Death raised its arm and two pieces of soul not attached properly flew from Harry's forehead and the Diadem. "We shall meet anon."

Death retreated back into the veil and the room removed it from view.

The Traveler looked at the others. "Okay. Not exactly what I was expecting. I've never actually met Death before."

Those looking at him were shocked – they thought he had planned this.

Amelia said, "Early tomorrow, I will come back with a team of Aurors and help retrieve the rest. We will have the trials the day after." She turned to the Local Harry. "Inform your Godfather, if you can, that I will ensure he gets a fair trial if he shows up."

The Traveler nodded. Harry said, "I'll send him an owl. He'll answer it for me."

Harry was asked to return by himself afterward by Madam Maxime. He nodded, confused but agreeable.

The Ministry personnel and Karkaroff agreed to keep this to themselves until it got resolved and then left. Karkaroff was going to pray to Aphrael for the first time – he though it prudent that he get to know his new Goddess.

The Heads of House also retreated after promising their cooperation. Snape was uncharacteristically quiet and non-confrontational.

The Traveler looked curiously at the remaining people: All from the French delegation.

Lady Hyacinth looked at the Traveler. "You and your counterpart shall enjoy our reward for your part in saving the members of my family. Fleur shall thank the young one … personally … when he returns after sending off his message. I shall take care of your reward." The beautiful figure before him was definitely not the image of an innocent lass: This was the Matriarch of the French Veela – and she was Sex and Lust personified at that moment. Harry had a good idea of what was coming even as Appoline and her husband, with Maxime, left the room and the room changed to a configuration with two bedrooms. Fleur waited in one for the boy-who-lived.

Lady Hyacinth took the Traveler into the other.

A/N: There will be one more chapter. It went places that I mostly planned. Except that last bit. I'm a pervert – what can I say? Also, I had a choice between Death appearing and Igor helping under Aphrael's guidance in his mind – I picked Death. The other would have required Harry almost die.


	3. Ultimate Cockup and Aphrael's Errand

A/N: Lemons found on HPArchive story 1690 Trysts of the Lone Traveler. Except for a single excerpt, I will be skipping over what happened between the Traveler and Lady Hyacinth. And I will not be describing Harry and Fleur because in this case, Harry is fourteen and that's a bit young for me to describe from my own moral standpoint. It happens – I won't be talking about it though.

* * *

Title: Pt3: The Worst Cockup and Aphrael's Errand

* * *

(Trysts Chapter 7)

* * *

"Unbelievable." It didn't come out that clearly but his meaning was obvious. "I think I'm going to nap now."

Lady Hyacinth grinned at her dozing bed partner. Checking the time with a spell, she saw it was dinner time. She quickly dressed, leaving him asleep and exited the room. She found her granddaughter leading the younger Harry out of the other room provided.

He looked quite satisfied and nervous all at once.

"Mr. Potter. This time with Fleur was an honor debt. Our nature cries out to repay those who can claim a debt of this manner from us. I hope that Fleur explained that this was not intended as a permanent relationship – even if that might change in the future."

Harry nodded. "She told me." He blushed and smiled shyly. "It was brilliant though. I've heard about it but had never done it."

She smiled kindly at him. "If you are willing, I would ask you not to tell stories to the other boys – they would misunderstand and it would be better for Fleur if this did not happen."

Harry's eyes widened as he protested. "I would never! On my honor!"

"Good. I think your little lady friend will be happy with what you may have learned when you get to that place in your relationship."

Harry was confused. "Lady friend?"

"The girl who was with you today."

"Oh! Hermione! NO! She's just my friend!" Harry was quite assertive in protesting.

Hyacinth laughed as Fleur giggled. "You may find that friendship now is the best basis of becoming lovers later. But that is for you to decide."

Harry paused as he thought about that. "I guess … I never thought about it that way."

"You are young yet. You will learn. But you will keep this to yourself?" He nodded. "Tell your friends that you were kept back to talk about what happened and to plan for the future. Concentrate on the fact your Godfather will soon be free."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He was about to rush out the door but stopped. He turned to Fleur and said with a shy smile, "Thank you, Fleur, for the wonderful experience. I hope you find true love in the future." He darted his head forward and kissed her cheek before quickly exiting the room as though the hounds of hell were at his ankles.

Fleur was shocked. "I did not expect such _chevalerie_ from a teenage boy. It is a surprise."

Hyacinth smirked like a satisfied cat. "Having spent time with an older version, I am not as surprised as you are. But you enjoyed yourself?"

Fleur smiled and nodded, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Good. Please tell our hosts that I will be keeping our Visitor busy for most of the evening in this c _hambre de requirement_ and so we shall not be available."

Fleur nodded, blushing more heavily. " _Oui, grand-mère._ " She quickly exited to go to dinner as well.

Lady Hyacinth smiled at her kin and called for Dobby to provide a dinner for after Harry the Traveler's nap. She, herself, was feeling quite energized.

She returned to the chamber, returned to her _au natural_ state, and enjoyed contemplating the man in the bed. He had been much more than she had anticipated. At times a Veela liked it rough – and he had provided quite well. But she could feel no anger or hatred or attempt to control her maliciously. He did take control quite deliciously when the occasion warranted.

After a good thirty minutes, the Traveler stirred and she said, "Hello, Lover. Come and eat and renew yourself – we have much more time tonight."

She found the lazy grin he returned quite sexy.

* * *

(Trysts Chapter Seven Remainder)

* * *

Although they had fallen asleep sated just a couple of hours before, Harry suddenly woke up feeling a certain wrongness. He didn't understand it. Carefully disengaging from his bed partner, Harry used spells to freshen himself and quickly dressed.

The urgency of his actions meant that he was not as quiet as he could be and his bed partner also woke up. "Harry?" she asked sleepily. "What is it?"

He looked over to the Lady Hyacinth and replied, "I don't know. There is something wrong nearby and I must find out what it is."

Curious, the Veela Matriarch also quickly dressed (well, enough for this time of night) and followed her lover down the hallway. Seeing Harry pause, she did as well. Both listened and suddenly they each could decipher the muted noise in the background. It was a girl crying.

Moving to a tapestry on one wall, Harry slowly moved it aside to find a small girl huddled behind it, her whole bearing a study in misery. She was dressed (if you could call it that) in just her knickers: No top, no shoes, no skirt. It was also very chilly because it was February.

Lady Hyacinth was horrified to find the small child out and unprotected. But it was nothing to Harry's immediate fury. He tried to dampen it as much as possible but it was very difficult. Pulling his wand he accioed a warm blanket from … somewhere. He didn't care really where it came from. When it arrived he carefully unfolded it and wrapped it around the small girl.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had once again been locked out of her common room and was, again, without clothes. Somehow she had maintained her knickers. She was so cold. She finally found a tapestry with enough covering that the cold air did not come behind it. She was feeling so sad that she cried a bit – as much as she tried to avoid that.

After a couple of minutes, however, a sudden movement of the tapestry alerted her. She looked up to find that man who had come during the second task earlier that day. There was a also a beautiful woman with him.

She tried to stifle her tears but it was not working. The man's anger was palpable to the small girl and yet somehow she found comfort in it. She wondered if the nargles had finally infected her with their insanity. The man had performed a spell and suddenly he had a very large blanket in his arms. And Luna was torn between confused and relieved when the man gently placed the blanket around her, covering her and warming her all at once.

She was just luxuriating in the newfound warmth when she heard the pretty lady ask the man, "Who is she?"

She was surprised and a little confused by the man's quiet answer. "She is perhaps the kindest and most innocent soul in Hogwarts – possibly in all Magical Britain. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

Luna was about to ask the man how he knew her name when they were interrupted by another sound. She cocked her head to decipher it but it sounded to her … like the wooden flutes that were played by pixies or fairies … and not the small weak ones but the ones that came from Underhill.

The woman was about to say something but the man motioned her to silence and watched. Luna was surprised to see a small girl, barefoot and with grass stains, coming around the corner, playing a thoughtful tune upon her pipes. She, like the two adults, watched as the young girl played and danced down the hallway. Her dark hair was a complement to her exotic features. Luna decided that she was prettier than any girl she had ever seen or known.

The small girl stopped right in front of all three. Luna realized something and gasped. "No shoes!" Noooo! The girl would be cold like she had been. Almost desperately, Luna opened the blanket that she was wrapped in, hoping the girl would come to her and get warm.

With a smile, the small girl did come and Luna diligently wrapped the blanket around the much smaller girl and cuddled her against her body, hoping it was enough to warm the girl. Somehow, though, this made her really tired and she ….

* * *

Harry Traveler looked at the small, resolute face cuddled right up below Luna Lovegood's sleeping face. He suspected that this was the first restful sleep Luna had gotten in a while.

Lady Hyacinth didn't know what to make of the small girl child who had suddenly appeared. "And who is _she_?"

Harry saw the small shake of Flute's head and said, "She's Flute. She's … a magic user I've met up with before. She goes where she will and has, I suppose, decided to visit here. It's just as well. I did not expect Luna to fall asleep so quickly." Flute gave a small approving smile.

"What do we do?"

Harry conjured the Patronus which reflected Aphrael's love and gave it a message. He hoped that Professor Flitwick would arrive soon. "I've called for Luna's Head of House."

Filius Flitwick was cheerfully getting ready for bed when suddenly he had a new arrival into his rooms. He recognized it immediately from earlier in the day. "Professor Flitwick. Urgent. 7th Floor near the Tapestry of the Charge of the Light Brigade. I found a Ravenclaw student in poor circumstances. Come quickly."

Quickly donning his robes and grabbing his wand, the Ravenclaw Head of House quickly left his quarters to fill this request. In a very few moments, he found the older Harry Potter and the French Champion's Grandmother waiting for him. Potter pointed to the wall and he found one of his Claws sleeping in the hallway, cuddled up to a small girl who was watching him.

"What happened?"

Filius was very nearly as angry as Harry had been when he heard the exact details. That one of his Claws was being so systematically bullied offended him greatly. He very nearly got frustrated, knowing Albus Dumbledore would limit the punishments he could mete out – and then he remembered that Dumbledore had his own problems. Filius suddenly grinned as only those of Goblin blood could. "I will take care of it." He paused. "Perhaps I could use some help returning her to her bed?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She probably hasn't had a good sleep for a long time. I and Lady Hyacinth will take her to the Room of Requirement and watch over her. That will give you time to prepare your response for your House and its prefects."

Flitwick nodded. "Well, let's get her settled. I would see how the arrangements are to ensure they are appropriate, even if I have no doubt of your character."

Harry nodded. He gathered the small girl with the even smaller girl in his arms and picked them both of as a pair somehow. Flute was ensuring that Luna stayed asleep and the group retreated back to the Room of Requirement.

Lady Hyacinth walked back and forth and envisioned some changes before opening the door. Instead of a hall with two bedrooms running off of them, there was now one large bedroom with two bathrooms to each side. On one side was a king-sized bed and that was obviously for the Matriarch and Harry. On the other side was a smaller bed with hangings. Looking at it, the Professor saw that it would be very cozy for a girl of Luna's size plus one small visitor. He nodded in approval as Harry placed the two girls in the bed. Luna snuggled deeper down, holding Flute protectively.

Before Flitwick could voice his approval, Flute trilled a few notes through her pipes. Harry was curious. "Tonight? Are you certain?" Trill. "If you say so." He looked up. "Winky!"

There was a pop and suddenly the morose looking Winky was standing in the room. "Winky be called?" Her voice had only the slightest hint of a slur.

Before Harry could answer, Flute trilled her pipes. Winky looked over and, being a magical creature, immediately recognized exactly who and what she was facing. Instead of talking to Harry, Winky asked the Goddess, "What does Great One need of Winky?"

Even though he had Goblin blood, Filius was not as attuned as those who were pure goblin and so was very confused. Harry and Hyacinth just watched calmly and only Harry was not curious as Flute piped out her answer to the house elf.

When Flute finished, Winky said, "Winky bonds to Luna Loveygood and has family again. Winky then goes and finds all Loveygood things and brings them to the Come and Go Room tonight. Winky makes list of who was taking each Loveygood thing if Winky can tell and gives list to Goblin-Professor tomorrow before breakyfast. And then Winky goes and makes certain Loveygood father is properly cared for and eating. Is Winky getting it right?" Flute trilled her pipes in agreement. Winky nodded. "Winky bonding now!"

Flute turned her head and nudged the girl she was sleeping with, who woke up groggily. "Huh?" The girl pointed at Winky.

Winky said, "Winky be bonding with Loveygood tonight and then helping Mistress Loveygood get things from where theys be hidden."

Luna tried to understand that but was so very tired. All she heard was the Winky would be helping her find her things and bonding. She reached out her hand and Winky rushed forward to take it. "Welcome to the family." Flute also put her hand on the two hands and trilled through her pipes.

The spectators were amazed at the light which the bonding threw off. Luna smiled groggily and said, "Winky is my family now." She knew it but didn't consciously understand it yet – she wasn't awake enough. It had been far too long since she had a good night's sleep and she wanted to go back to her dreams – much more pleasant than those she had been having.

Winky had a joyful look as she said, "Winky goes and Winky does!" She then popped out.

Luna quickly fell back asleep.

Flute trilled her pipes at Harry. "Yeah okay. I can do that." Flute looked as the she disagreed and trilled again, a much longer passage. "Tonight?" Trill. "Now?" Trill again.

Harry sighed. "Lady Hyacinth, can you watch over Flute and Luna without me? Flute is sending me on an errand."

Lady Hyacinth was far beyond her depth and had no clue as to exactly what was going on but she knew she was witnessing something important. There was something about the newest little girl that set her senses on full alert but not in a bad way. She instinctively agreed that whatever the little girl wanted the little girl should get. "I can take care of them. And you can just call me Hyacinth, Love."

Harry nodded and turned to Flitwick. "Tomorrow at breakfast we can take care of things? Winky will have a list of Luna's belongings and where they were found by then."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "I will agree to that. I find no fault with her accommodations tonight and am satisfied she is safe. I look forward to receiving the list."

Once everyone was settled, Flute fell asleep too. It was very tiring having her consciousness in two places at once and Sparhawk was trying to wake her up back on Elenia. It wasn't important but she probably shouldn't keep her father … or her husband Talon … waiting.

Harry looked at the peacefully sleeping little girls and ordered his plans in his mind. Without his abilities, this would be difficult. With his abilities – it was possible. It would just be tedious and tiring. Harry concentrated on the first step of his plan and _traveled_ …

* * *

Lady Hyacinth had fallen asleep watching the two girls, somehow finding joy in watching such a common and domestic scene. It reminded her of her granddaughters when they were younger – the two would often be found having moved into one bed, the older girl protectively wrapping the younger away from all possible harm.

Fleur and Gabrielle often seemed closer than twins.

She was interrupted in her sleep after two hours when her lover from the night before returned. "Harry! You finished your errands?"

Harry looked, in that instant, infinitely weary. "Oh, God. I've been to four different universes and six different times. How long have I been gone from here?"

She cast a spell and replied, "Two hours."

Harry sighed. "It's been … a bit longer for me. Flute has arranged a gift for Luna, whom she has claimed as her very own. It could have been a simple retrieval but Flute decided for a much more showy comeuppance for those who bullied and made fun of her. No matter what punishment they get from Filius, Flute's going to make them feel much, much worse."

Curious, she asked, "Exactly who is Flute? That house elf called her Great One."

Harry smirked a bit. You'll find out in the morning. I wouldn't want to ruin her fun. I think you'll be impressed."

The Lady sighed but accepted that satisfaction had to wait. "We're not going to be playing any more bedsports, not with the two girls here, but we can cuddle."

Harry laughed quietly. "For all that you're a powerful leader of your people – you're still a pretty girl who likes to cuddle after sex. Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Hyacinth grinned. "It's the best part, sometimes."

The two were soon entwined together under the duvet on the king-sized bed. Hyacinth quickly fell asleep while Harry ordered his memory of his 'simple errand' on his journey to somnolence.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Ahhh … screw it. I won't hang you here. I will at least give you all a taste of the extra that Luna and Aphrael made me write. I was going to gloss over the errand but decided some detail will be amusing. Here's the first part. The rest will be in the last (cross my fingers again) chapter of this arc.

* * *

Errand Pt 1

Harry knew that to accomplish Flute's request, he would need money. Galleons, specifically. However, every world he had been in had either a holder of the Potter accounts or the funds had been dispersed to help out in that world.

Also, he wasn't that sanguine about moving large piles of Galleons from any world to another because even if it was a very small percentage of the overall number, the imbalance could eventually destroy the financial system of the world that lost the Galleons even if it did, properly handled, help the world they arrived in.

Suddenly, Harry realized that there was one exception to this: His original world. He and all his friends and family had been massacred – and he had never made arrangements for the remaining wealth that he owned there. Also, according to God, that world was doomed anyway – at least as far as the wizards went – and so creating a possible economical Armageddon by removing money would, in the long run, do very little damage to anyone he wanted to protect.

Mostly the greedy were left, and the blood purists. Others were run out of Britain quite quickly.

And so, he would 'reassign' the Potter and Black vaults from his home world to his current endeavour. And so he made that his first stop.

* * *

Goldhook was terrified. Since his father had taken over, he had been lording his family's new status over all those who had been defeated and there was nothing that any of them could do about it.

He had been watching when Griphook had faced the last of the family of Ragnock, anticipating their most hated rival house becoming extinct. The sudden disappearance of the Sword of Gryffindor (Lone Traveler: Initiative: Chapter 9 I think) which had resulted in his father's death had upset all political power in the Nation.

He was now open to attack from those who had despised his father – or despised him personally. The only answer to this was, as it usually was: Money.

This was why he was going to the Vault that his father had gained control of after the Wizards had created that whole mess with the Blood Traitor Massacre. Many vaults were without heirs and, while his father had seemed to follow Ministry Law in turning over the proceeds, he had in fact kept this one safe – the largest one. His father had also siphoned off a portion of all the other vaults that the Ministry was claiming. As a result, the former Potter Vault held the wealth of Nations.

He would need this if he was to reclaim power for his clan from the clan who had ultimately stolen power back from his father. He reached the vault and performed the new unlocking procedure, only known to his father and his father's children – of which he was now the last.

Opening the great door, he looked up …

* * *

The patrols out looking for the last of the traitors heard a cry of utter despair from down the tunnels. Looking at each other, they then broke into a run. They were extremely shocked and pleased to find this particular goblin whom Ragnok the VIII had specifically wanted to gut himself. The traitor was standing in front of the old Potter vault.

As they took the traitor into custody, they glanced into the, as expected, empty vault. It was well known that the Human Ministry had claimed all of the estates of those they classed as Blood Traitors. Why Goldhook was here was a mystery – but completely unimportant in the end. They would be rewarded well for capturing this vermin.

They grinned in anticipation of meeting up with their leader.

* * *

Errand Part II:

It was early in the morning of January 12, 1982. The Registration Office for the Ministry for Magic was experiencing another very slow day.

The most interesting thing of that day … even that month … was just walking through the door.

One of the clerks groaned. The other looked at him curiously. "What?"

"See that bloke who just walked in?"

"Yeah."

"He's that crackpot who started publishing the Quibbler last year." The wizard was disdainful.

The second one was not, however. He had started reading the Quibbler because with what had been happening, the Wizarding World needed a laugh. Xeno Lovegood had started publishing on the occasion of the birth of his daughter. That was a year ago.

Whatever else Lovegood might be, he was more interesting than sitting around doing virtually nothing. So he asked his companion, "Got something better to deal with? It's been dead boring – maybe it'll be fun."

The first clerk looked dubious, but nodded.

The man came over and asked, "Hello. Can I get the forms for registering a new magical species and licensing exclusive Breeding and Sales rights?"

The second clerk hid his grin. "Sure, Gov'na. What species?"

Glancing around at the empty room, Lovegood finally replied, "Have you read the Quibbler before?"

"Yes. I absolutely love it. I look forward to it each month." He was totally honest.

At that, Lovegood gave a relieved smile. "Oh, good. Then you know about the Crumple-Horned Snorcack."

The first clerk could barely contain his contempt as the second could barely contain his amusement. "Sure! Sure! It's always good to hear about the continuing hunt for those buggers."

Lovegood nodded. "Well, I am certain I will succeed soon. And I want to set up a birthday present for my daughter for the future. And so I wanted to register before anyone got the chance."

The first clerk was dubious. "You've found these creatures?"

"Not yet. But it can't be too long."

"If you never find them or if they're found to be dangerous, this registration would be a waste of you Galleons. Are you sure you want to do this?" the man asked. He might dislike this character, but he was mostly honest. There was nothing illegal about what he was doing – but it was so very weird.

Lovegood sighed. "I know. But a few Galleons for my daughter's future happiness is worth it."

"It's your money," the clerk shrugged.

The two clerks helped him complete the registration form. It did include the notice that if the creature was deemed more dangerous when found than Class XX (like a pixie) that this license would be void. It also required a One Galleon fee for each Snorcack that was sold in the future. The license was good for twenty-five years. (Unlike Muggles which limited things to Five or Seven years, the Wizarding World operated on the longer view – made things less likely to change unexpectedly.)

When it was over and the fee was paid, Lovegood pulled out two small sacks. "I know that bribery is illegal – which is why I didn't do this until the paperwork was filed. But I want this as a secret for my little girl. Here's a small gift for each of you to keep this quiet until we find them and go public – after finishing the certification as to their class of course. Alright?"

The two clerks looked at each other and shrugged. "No problem, Gov'na," the second clerk said. "We weren't planning on saying anything anyway."

"Well, then a small gratuity for your help."

"Thank you," both said and accepted the small sacks. After the man left, they looked and found a hundred Galleons in each bag.

"A whole lot of money for nothing – but he's an odd one," the first clerk said.

The second one laughed. "Well, as he said, it isn't a bribe cause there's nothing illegal we've done here. A few nice things for the kids – he's odd but a nice bloke for all that."

The first clerk shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

Odd Lovegood exited the Ministry and found the man who was investing in his daughter's future dreams. He had protested that it was unnecessary but the man had been adamant. They returned to Gringotts and filled out a few forms.

If he ever found the creatures, he had only to bring back verification from the Ministry and the vault to start up the breeding business would become active in his daughter's name. Otherwise, it would be transferred to a few different families if the creature was not found within the twenty-five year initial license period. Until that time, the goblins would be using the vault entirely as investment and growing the principle. So even if he never found the creature, in twenty-five years his family would be extremely well-off.

* * *

Errand Part III

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, entered Gringotts.

Upon introducing himself, he was led into the office of the Head of Gringotts. After some small talk and some verification that his local counterpart and the Wizarding World as a whole seemed to be moving in a more positive direction, Harry got down to business.

"I have come here for … well, a favor. And one I am willing to pay for," he said.

"A favor?" the Goblin asked.

Harry sighed. "You remember how I obtained a Snorcack for Luna Lovegood?"

The Goblin nodded. "She has since paid for several more to begin breeding them as pets for Wizarding children. She returns a commission for each one sold. It has become a lucrative business for us and the creatures seem to enjoy it. We have actually started breeding many more to export them to other Magical communities in partnership with the Lovegood Clan."

"Good. If I were to pay for each one, how many could I take delivery on? The caveat is that I need as wide a range of genetic diversity as I can get."

The Goblin was surprised. "Why is it so important? And where would you take them? Gringotts and the Lovegood Clan have exclusive rights to sell them – we have made certain."

"I know. I need to repopulate the species in another dimension. I am operating under the request of a Deity to do so. The Lovegood girl has become one of hers and she likes doing nice things for those who follow her."

"A Deity you say?" the Goblin asked skeptically. "Which one?"

Harry gave a tight grin. "One you likely do not know. Her name is Aphrael, the Child-Goddess of Styricum. She's decided to branch out a bit."

"We've never heard of this … Deity," the Goblin said. He was not calling his victim ... er, customer ... a liar – that would be rude. But skepticism was healthy.

Harry recognized the tone. "Do you mind if I cast one spell? It shall do nothing which will harm you or yours and will help you understand."

Somewhat interested, the Goblin sat back. "Go ahead," he said and motioned with his hands.

Harry quickly cast the Patronus and gave it a message to take to Aphrael that the Goblins were ... uncertain of what he was saying.

Very quickly a portal opened into the office and Flute came walking through – stepping on air, playing her pipes all the while. She walked down until she was on the desk and then sat down cross-legged and looked at the Goblin.

He could feel the divinity of the creature which just appeared from … elsewhere and sat down on the table right in front of him. He swallowed.

Goblins, as a matter of policy, attempted to avoid the displeasure of any Deity they might run into or that might be around. Upsetting a God or Goddess was not an advisable path and very rarely ended up with any profit. The small vicious smile of the Girl-Goddess in front of him did not make him very comfortable.

"Your Holiness!" He jumped out his chair and bowed deeply before the image of the small girl. "The Goblin Nation stands ready to aid you or your agent in any manner that we can. What do you ask of us?"

"Well, Harry pretty much asked what I wanted him to. How many Snorcacks can you afford to sell?" she asked the Manager.

"We have managed to breed eighty or so since we began – we only started very recently. And most of these are from only 8 or so breeding pairs."

Aphrael had an unhappy look on her face at that, which caused the Goblin to be very uncomfortable. Suddenly, she had an idea. "I know. How about I help gather some more? Harry will pay for them and everybody will be happy. Do you agree?"

The Deity's smile did foster the approval he was hoping for – it reminded the Manager of those red-headed menaces that had a brother that worked for them. Good business men they may be, but they had a tendency to prank even the Goblins. It was allowed only because they provided much profit. But when faced with a Deity … "Certainly, Goddess. That will be fine."

Aphrael crowed in victory. "Follow me!" She opened the door and left the room. Her next action almost caused the Manager to quake in his boots – this little Goddess caused him more fear than any enemy he had ever faced in competition or battle.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Aphrael is going to have some fun with the Goblins – she is a Goddess who likes her pranks. And Harry has a few more stops to take care of things. So one more chapter … I think.


	4. Aphrael's Errand Continues

A/N: Sigh. This arc, once again, just keeps expanding on me. Two more chapters after this one. They just keep writing and writing themselves as I go. I plan to finish in a certain number of words and they just demand more. Two more. I think. Blame FairyWm for the Snorcacks who are just too cute not to write about them.

Title: Pt4: Aphrael's Errands Continued

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry grinned to himself sleepily as he remembered that third visit on his Errand list. While he got along well with Goblins in most universes (some were quite irredeemable and others were just _too_ foreign in their values) their sense of self-superiority did grate on one from time to time. He made every effort to allow for their customs and beliefs – but they could still be annoying sods.

Errand Pt III (Cont).

The Goblin manager watched as Aphrael, after a quick wink, put her pan flute to her lips and began to _play_.

As she walked deeper and deeper into Gringotts, Harry and the Manager followed. Goblins appeared quite regularly and immediately recognized the nature of their visitor – no one made any attempt to stop them. Soon they were exiting the bank proper and moving along tunnels where the Goblins lived. Harry was a bit wide-eyed at the number of snorcacks that seemed to be coming out of … well, everywhere. They did not act controlled. They acted very much like the friendly creatures they were – they were just all following the sound of the pipes.

Harry was a bit amazed at the size of the chamber that Flute had led them to. It was apparent that the Manager knew of it – it appeared to be a center of the Nation.

Over the next twenty minutes of Aphrael playing, more and more Goblins showed up to fill the area. But what was more amazing were the several thousand snorcacks which come from every nook and cranny of the Goblin Nation. All seemed to congregate around and watch the little girl who danced and played.

The Goblins were amazed as she danced and played on nothing but air – about twenty feet off the ground.

When her grand piece finally finished, it ended on a tone of complete joy. She opened her eyes and looked around. Still standing mid-air, she bowed to her listening audience.

The Goblin nation, as one, dropped to their knees in recognition of her Divinity. She giggled as she walked down toward Harry and the Manager. She called out, "Sillies! You don't need to bow! We're just having fun!"

When she was down, she said to the manager. "I think there's about 10,000 or so snorcacks here. Harry will buy 400 breeding pairs at 500 Galleons each – that's 40,000 Galleons for 800. Will that be okay?" Aphrael asked.

The manager was sweating. "That's an acceptable price. It will take time to sort out enough pairs though."

Aphrael smirked. "Not really." She pulled something from her dress – which amazed those watching as her dress had no apparent pockets. "This is one of those trunks you make that simulates the outside. I grabbed one from the workshop of Sandknife. Where is he? Sandknife! How much for the trunk?"

A Goblin pushed himself forward until he was in front of the small Goddess. "This Trunk is 2000 Galleons, your Holiness. Since it is for the life of the purchaser and you will outlive us all, my family will not expect it returned."

She motioned to Harry. "Pay the good goblin! And the 40,000 for the Manager here too!"

Harry retrieved the trunk he had in his pocket and, using wandless magic, quickly retrieved the sums she spoke of and delivered them.

Aphrael said to the Artisan, "Oh. I did change it a little bit – I hope you don't mind. It's a bit closer to what we needed for this job."

Normally, telling a Goblin Artisan that their creation had to be changed to improve it would be considered a deadly insult because it implied that the Artisan did not have sufficient vision or skill. However, the rules changed a tad bit when a Deity was involved. "No, it is fine. May I see the changes?" the Artisan asked.

"Certainly! Harry, expand the trunk and open it!"

Harry tapped the trunk's lock using wandless magic and the middle section of the lip jumped up. What surprised the artisan was that the front section of the trunk popped out a bit – the middle of it formed another door which opened down.

Harry pushed the lid up and pulled the front down and now the trunk seemed to open into a dirt tunnel which, after about ten feet, traveled up into sunlight.

Harry, Aphrael, the Manager, and the Artisan walked in and soon found themselves on a large plain with hills here and there. There seemed to be burrows for small animals. It was covered in grass.

"The hills are more like the places the Snorcacks live in the tunnels. These wizarding tents have supplies for those who are taking care of the farms. Over there are fields with carrots, potatoes, turnips, parnsips, rutabegas, artichokes, sweet potatoes, yams, beets, onions, garlic, kohlrabi, yuca, celery root, turmeric, ginger, radishes, and horseradish – all marked and plotted out. All of them are things that grow in the ground which is what snorcacks eat. Umm Harry?"

Harry looked over and saw that Aphrael was now a study of shyness and innocence. He wasn't buying it but played along. "Flute?"

"I hope you don't mind, but …"

"But …?"

"I kind of pinched the Galleons from you during your last stop to pay for all of the vegetables and the tents and all of that. Is that okay?"

Harry laughed. "Since it will save me an enormous amount of time and effort, I don't think you will hear me complaining. How much did you spend?"

"100,000 Galleons. Between nine different Universes."

"Aphrael? I absolutely love you." Harry was quite sincere when he said this.

The little girl crowed and jumped into his arms to kiss his face all over. She lived for such statements of love when it was completely genuine and completely unplanned for.

When she was done reclaiming Harry's soul (as much as she could get away with without her Grandma complaining anyway) Aphrael dropped down and looked at the Goblins. "I think you can see we have the means to move them."

The Manager and Artisan nodded – both still utterly amazed at what they were seeing. Aphrael led them back out to the waiting Nation … and Snorcacks.

Flute started playing her pipes and curiously several Snorcacks – instead of moving forward – moved back to find one Goblin or another. Harry understood that Aphrael was only returning well-loved pets to their rightful caregivers.

While she was perfectly willing to demonstrate her power and show off a bit, she was a kind-hearted Goddess at heart.

The tone of her pipes changed and once again the Goblin Nation had opportunity to watch the Divinity Dance and Play upon the air. The Goblin Nation also watched as snorcack after snorcack jumped into the trunk. The Manager counted 817 – Harry started getting out his trunk again.

Aphrael stepped down and looked around, as Harry paid the final 8500 Galleons. She grinned at the Manager. "Of course, you will probably have to spend of the nice Gold you just got feeding the remaining snorcacks for a couple of days until they make their way back to their burrows and hiding places. Unless you think that I should be forced to return them."

The Manager swallowed. He finally saw the price he would pay due to his lack of faith. He accepted it – it was entirely his fault.

The group was interrupted by two young goblins – apparently brothers. "Divinity?" Aphrael turned and saw the young Goblin and the teenage goblin. "My brother and I have gifts for you."

Aphrael came forward and the young Goblin presented an entirely white Crumple-Horned Snorcack. "He insists that this one is for you to take home."

Aphrael excitedly accepted the small creature – she wondered who had talked about her penchant for collecting pure white examples of different species as pets. After hugging the small creature, she kissed the cheek of the small Goblin in thanks. The teenager pushed another item forward. "I have spent the last five years since I started learning stonework making this by hand. I did not know why, but it is apparent to me now that it is for you."

He raised his hand and those watching were startled to see a small statue in obsidian. The image that appeared was a small girl child in a simple dress, barefooted. The girl's eyes were closed and her face was a study of contentment and joy as she danced away while playing the pan flute.

Aphrael gasped. "It's beautiful!" She accepted the small statute, her eyes mesmerized by its perfection.

The Goblin teenager nodded to the Deity. "You honor us in accepting our gifts."

Suddenly, Aphrael jumped at the teenager and kissed his face several times, showing him her approval. She also stopped to kiss the younger one again. They retreated as soon as it was polite.

Aphrael gasped and then sighed. "Harry?" she asked with a petulant voice.

"Yes?"

"Someone cheated." She sighed again. "My entire desire for petty revenge in fun for them doubting you and I has been entirely taken away by the wonderful gifts." She looked at the Manager as though it was his fault and sighed again. "Go ahead and pay for the food to feed the rest of the snorcacks until they can return to their burrows."

The Manager appeared to be thinking quickly as the small Girl-Goddess capitulated in response to the gifts from two of his people. He would be rewarding those small ones with Gold for their part in placating the Deity and helping to sate her annoyance. But, at the same time, … he sighed in turn and smiled – and it held none of the avarice of the normal Goblin smile.

"Deity? I will accept half and count the other half as a lesson in humility I needed to learn on my part. We each pay half then and we call it even."

Aphrael gave the Goblin Manager a joyful smile and said so that all could hear it, "I approve of your people and I will put in a good word to Mab for your part in assisting me and mine."

The Goblins, as one, all bowed deeply in respect to the visiting Deity and her promise as regards the Goddess that they themselves worshiped. Aphrael surprised them all once more as she eschewed the use of her pipes to play because she was holding the white snorcack and statue to her. Instead she sang – but it was now obvious that the pipes she played were all for show as her voice alone carried the pure and joyful tone that they had thought came from using the instrument. She danced into the air and disappeared.

Harry just grinned at where she had disappeared from. Aphrael was always fun. He heard the clearing of a throat and turned. "Shall we complete our business?" the Goblin Manager said.

Harry just grinned internally. Divine visitation or no, Goblins were what they were and never changed.

Harry finally completed the financial aspect and received all the relevant paperwork and records. Included were several hundred copies of a booklet on the care and feeding of snorcacks.

In reviewing it quickly, Harry stumbled onto a section which made his eyes go wide. Suddenly he knew exactly where the snorcack breeding grounds had to be located. He sighed. This was going to mean even more work.

Harry had a sudden thought. "I may need another service."

The Manager was interested. "Oh?"

Harry sighed. "I have retrieved a fair bit of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts from the dimension where I was born and lived. I have been reliably informed that dimension is doomed – otherwise I would not have removed so much currency from it as I know doing so might create financial instability. An economy needs the currency that it has flowing so that it does not stagnate."

The Manager nodded. "True, true."

"Since we here have come to an understanding … I would deposit much of the currency that I have taken with you as this is a universe that I have been able to find repeatedly as needed. We shall make an exact record of how many Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts that I deposit. In the future, I will likely have need of retrieving them as needed in one place or another. If I start an account and use a portion to invest, with the understanding that I shall never remove more than I originally brought to other worlds, would you be willing to treat it like any other vault otherwise? Invest a portion to increase its value, protect it, etc."

The Goblin considered this. "And the profits shall not be taken to other dimensions?"

"No. I will likely come on occasion to place items I receive that I have no current use for or retrieve items that I might need in other places, but money wise, I will remove only that which I originally brought and no more. The purpose of ensuring there is a profit is to cover costs and to form an emergency reserve for you and I in the future. If Gringotts or a Ministry is in dire straights and the infusion of a loan might prevent catastrophe, I will allow it to back loans which will prevent economic collapse. But the principle of what I originally brought must never be lost or we could introduce more problems than we solve. Once the account is comfortably in the black and the original investment is repayed, lock away the original principle from further investment and work with the profit."

In the end, it took a meeting of the full Goblin leadership but the deal was done. Harry now had a place to store and retrieve things when needed which had been a problem in the past.

At Harry's suggestion, the family which had the two boys who gave gifts to Aphrael were picked as the direct Accounts Managers for this account. They considered it quite an honor.

Harry would later be amused when he realized he had effectively started the first Inter-Dimensional Savings and Loan: For some reason that particular universe tended to attract dimensional travelers like flies to honey. And Gringotts and the Goblin Nation prospered due to the increased business long after the Humans had mostly left the Earth for greener pastures.

* * *

Errand part IV

It was 24 February, 1995, the day of the First task, and Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, found himself in another part of the universe he was currently dealing with. He looked at the house he was about to approach.

Finally, he walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and the owner said, "Can I help you?" After a moment though, the owner recognized the visitor and said, "YOU!"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Me. Can I come in?"

"Of course! Of course!" Xeno Lovegood retreated from the door, allowing his visitor to enter. This was a man he had not seen since 1982 – when they had arranged for that license. He had since faithfully worked to find the creatures in question because, even if he would profit from _not_ finding them, it wasn't in him to give up.

Besides, he mused with melancholy, he didn't have much else to do with his life since he lost his precious wife and his daughter was off to school.

Harry sat down on the offered seat and looked around. At that moment he decided that it was entirely a good thing that as of tomorrow morning the Lovegoods would be hosting a devoted house elf. His natural legilemency proved the truth of what he suspected: Xeno Lovegood was stuck in the past and was barely holding on. His interest in creatures was weakening as he was becoming more and more obsessed with the Deathly Hallows to reach his late wife.

This would not do. This would not do at all.

Xeno asked, "So. What can I do for you? Come by to check on the search?"

Harry sighed. "No. We do need to talk about that – but we have several things to do first and I need you thinking clearly." Harry placed the trunk from his pocket on the table and stood up. "We need to visit a few places."

Xeno stood up, confused. "Oh? Where do we need to go?"

"You'll see." Harry grabbed his arm and prayed that this worked.

He had been in the associated afterlife of his own universe. He had never visited another. He was about to do something decidedly wrong or remarkably unique. He prayed that he offended none with his presumption – but it was the one thing that he knew _would_ work. And so, holding his victim … er, passenger, Harry _traveled_ …

* * *

And the two found themselves standing in front of a large house built like the Bishop on a Chess board. Harry supposed it was logical – on Earth it had been a Rook. Selene had obviously wanted something new. The door opened and the image of the woman he had met and saved in quite a few universes appeared. In her characteristic voice she said, "Thank you, Harry Potter, for bringing him. I will take care of it. I will have him ready to return in less than an hour." She turned to her still alive husband and her face took on a less than happy look. "We need to talk, Love."

At that, Harry calmly walked around until he found a bench. He sat down and pulled out the pamphlet regarding the snorcack and started reading.

Soon, however, he was interrupted by two visitors – he recognized both. He put the pamphlet away and greeted them. "Hello."

Death looked at Harry and said, "I know you have some flexibility in how you can interpret the rules, but isn't this … I don't know … a bit too far?"

God just calmly stood there, allowing the two to hash things out, a small smile on his face. Harry was amused that God was in his Goth Boy image.

Harry scratched his chin and considered it. "Yeah. I know. And it's not something that I do lightly. If you can see your way to ignoring it just this once, I'd appreciate it. But after considering all other options – I thought an hour now is better than seeing him come here naturally a year from now."

Death shrugged. "Such is always possible. Life and death are both part of the natural order."

Harry nodded. "But remembering that little girl I found huddled in the hallway – I will do everything in my power to prevent her from receiving any more pain until I know she has healed sufficiently. Like it or not – this is my choice." Harry took on a small smirk. "If you want to argue more about it, I'll ask Aphrael to come and talk to you on my behalf; I'm sure you would _love_ arguing with her."

Death crossed his arms petulantly. "Fine. This once. Try to avoid this. I don't want to have to field requests for eternity for the same treatment." Death looked at God and said, "He really doesn't play fair. Threatening me with _Aphrael_? Eternity is too short to fight with that little Goddess. And you just can't win with her."

God gave death a smirk and said, "I told you that he will act as he feels correct. Free Will. There's a reason he was picked. Arguing with him will be almost as bad."

Death considered that and grinned. "Okay." Death sat down on a nearby rock. "I missed most of the meeting when she got the Snorcacks – a whole bunch of idiots from another world on a mass suicide trip. Tell me what happened! It's always fun watching Aphrael having fun getting over on idiots."

God, Death, and Harry sat around for a while enjoying themselves, recounting various stories and experiences. After about an hour, Selene Lovegood appeared again leading a chastised Xeno. "He's ready now. You can take him back. I'll be waiting for him when it's time. Hopefully he can find me a sister wife in the meantime because some of what I've seen when you are with two women looks quite fun."

Harry laughed. Selene was Selene in any world.

Death looked at Xeno and said with a harsh voice, "Are you ready to live your life with purpose? I can just as easily take you should you continue as you have been!"

Selene rolled her eyes and hit Death on the shoulder. "Stop being so mean! It's all taken care of. You can just stay out of it."

Death sighed and shook his head. "With some people, there's just no winning!"

Harry, grinning, said, "Just wait until you get their daughter to deal with. I envision you'll need to make a white flag or two which will get frequent use when Luna shows up in the afterlife."

Death's eyes widened. "Your daughter will have a long and healthy life! At least if I have anything to say about it."

Harry laughed. God looked at him and said, "Harry?"

"Boss?"

"Skip the Enterprise. I have a better solution."

"Where?"

"Remember that little boy and the old man you met on that rural road? The one where you talked about magic?"

Harry thought back. "Yeah. Garion and Mister Wolf." (Stories of the Lone traveler Chapter 13)

"Well it's actually Belgarion and Belgarath. The boy didn't know but Mr. Wolf was his ultimate grandfather – a few hundred generations back. The boy's Aunt is Polgara, Belgarath's daughter – and she's a better choice as she has done the procedure before. Just concentrate on the boy grown up and when he's visiting her and you should be able to get there. Stop back at the Rookery and pick two of the more friendly ones – Polgara just had kids and they will make wonderful familiars. I will ensure they live long enough for that purpose."

Harry was taken aback, but curious. "Wow. That actually sounds like fun. Thanks for the advice, Boss."

"No problem. I'll take this one," he pointed to a sulking Death, "and see if I can cheer him up."

Harry grinned. "Have fun with that. Just remember you're getting the rest of Riddle soon." At that, Death grinned again.

He turned to Xeno, who meekly moved forward under his late wife's steely gaze. "Ready?"

Xeno nodded. "Yes. I'll do as Selene says."

"Good."

Harry waved right before he concentrated and _traveled_ …

Harry quickly entered the trunk he had left and, using a bit of dirt from the ground inside, transfigured a cage large enough for two snorcacks. "Okay!" he called out. "I need two snorcacks for two young magic users!" This approach was entirely on a whim – and somehow it worked.

Two snorcacks trotted out of a burrow in one of the hills and ambled right up to him. They looked at him expectantly. "Okay. Yeah. This is _perfectly_ normal."

The two snorcacks were making sounds – Harry suspected laughter. He could just see the handiwork at play: God was not without a sense of humor. As further proof: As soon as he put the cage down and opened it, the two walked right in and made themselves comfortable.

Harry looked at them and shook his head. Sometimes his days got very weird. He turned and retreated and found Xeno waiting with a small amount of curiosity. When he saw the cage and the creatures, his eyed widened. "Those are …"

"Yep. And this trunk has a habitat for them and about 400 breeding pairs and a few extras. You're about to become a snorcack breeder – just as soon as we get you fixed up."

Xeno was in a daze as Harry once again grabbed him and, doing as his Boss suggested, _traveled_ …


	5. A Visit to Polgara's Cottage

Errand Pt V

Harry found himself in the middle of a large field, right next to a cottage, such as one could find in the history of England in any number of places. There were no other buildings in sight – though he did spy an absolutely massive tree off in the distance.

Looking around he saw that several people were staring at the two arrivals with varying amounts of shock and surprise.

Finally, the most normal looking bloke said, "Hey! I recognize you! You're Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Garion. You've grown up." Everyone around looked at the man with surprise except the old man who also had a look of recognition. Garion walked forward and embraced him in a brotherly fashion.

"Well, it's actually Belgarion now – though friends still call me Garion. When I can get away from being a King and all of that. How are you doing? I've wanted to thank you for the longest time!"

Harry laughed. "I'm fine. It's probably best if we get introductions out of the way – I can just see that this is going to take a while. If I haven't missed my guess – there's a whole bunch of titles and positions and responsibilities spread out amongst us all and you're on a holiday because it gets a bit much at times. Am I right?"

Garion grinned in response. "Oh, yes. We probably should get that out of the way." He looked at Harry. "We'll start with you."

Harry shrugged. "My name is Harry Potter, Wizard, Human, Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin (in my own world); Knight Commander of the Order of the Phoenix; Marek Illumian, Fury of the Light; Master of Death; Lone Traveler. I'm sure there's a title or two I lost here and there. This is Xenophulius Lovegood, Wizard, Human, Publisher. You have to excuse him – I just took him to see his dead wife to get her to kick him in his arse to get him out his his mopey, woe is me, hope is all lost, attitude. Their daughter needs a strong father – which is why I am here. But let's finish the introductions."

Garion nodded. "I am Belagrion, Sorcerer, Human, King of Riva, Lord of the Western Sea, Overlord of the West, Keeper of the Orb of Aldur, Husband, Father."

Harry grinned. "Always good to make sure the important titles aren't ignored." There were murmurs of approval from the women folk.

Garion's grin was tight. "This is C'Nedra, Dryad, Princess of the House of Borune, Jewel of the Tolnedran Empire, Queen of Riva, my wife and mother of my children." C'Nedra curtsied and Harry bowed in return.

Harry added, "Us hero types always seem to end up married to redheads. My late wife had hair the same color. The fiery temper always kept me on my toes." Garion laughed – and the others joined in. Even C'Nedra after a moment.

Garion motioned and his affection for his introductee was obvious. "This is Goodman Durnik of Sendaria – a more accurate title you could not find – Husband and new Father – those twins sleeping over there are his and my Aunt's. He's a Sorcerer, Human, Latest Disciple of the God Aldur, Blacksmith. I grew up learning the value of honest work watching him working the forge."

Durnik blushed even as he and Harry exchanged handshakes. Harry noted his hands were strong and calloused.

Harry could hear the profound love in Garion's voice as he introduced the next person. "This is Her Grace, the Lady Polgara, Duchess of Erat, with more titles than she cares to count or remember. Sorceress, and Disciple of the God Aldur, she is considered the ultimate lady in every land over the world. She is my Aunt – sister of my ancestor Belderan, who was mother to the Rivan Line. Mother, Daughter, Wife, Sister, and Aunt; she has been the Mother Protector of the Rivan Line for a thousand years."

Harry bowed deeply in respect. "Great Lady." Polgara curtsied. "Goodman Durnik must be the luckiest man in creation. I have visited thousands of worlds in hundreds of dimensions and I have to say you are the most beautiful lady I have ever encountered."

Polgara's "Thank you, Lord Potter" was as mysterious as it was polite.

As Harry stood, "For all of that, for some reason you distinctly remind me of my oldest friend Hedwig and I don't know why. I hope that does not give offense."

"Why would that give offense?" she asked. Even her voice was profound.

"Because she was not human but a Snowy owl. She was purchased for me at eleven and was my first friend and familiar. My closest confident and loving companion, she also was not afraid to scold me from time to time for teenage stiupidity. Originally a post owl, she died protecting me from an evil spell during the war I fought as a teenager, and even now I feel the loss keenly – regardless of how long ago it happened."

Lady Polgara gave that mysterious smile and said, "I am not offended in the least."

Garion, seeing that the conversation was over, continued on. "This is Aunt Pol's mother and Belgarath's wife, Poledra. Sorceress and Disciple of the God Aldur, she is also student of the God UL. She is a wolf."

Harry bowed once again, "Lady."

Polnedra nodded. "You have the feel of a bird – a raptor. Is there a reason?"

Harry grinned. "An alternate form, I can turn into a Phoenix – oft times called a Raptor of Light."

"Ah," was all she said.

"And finally," and Garion's amusement could be heard even as the older man took on a slight look of resignation, "this is Belgarath the Sorcerer. First Disciple of the God Aldur, he is the oldest man in the world at 7,000 years old. His is also my grandfather."

Belgarath, surprising, shook hands instead of bowing. "I really wish they wouldn't bandy that about. It upsets people sometimes."

Harry nodded in amusement. "Yes. Well, I'm not jealous. I can't imagine the utter _boredom_ you've probably experienced from time to time, waiting for the exciting parts of history to come and go."

Belgarath laughed. "Finally! Someone who gets it right off! Most think of how wondrous it would be to live so long – I'd like to see them live a few centuries in a dirty fishing village and see how they like it."

After everyone settled down Garion asked, "So what do you need?"

Harry turned his head to Lady Polgara. "I am on an errand for a Goddess. And one aspect has to do with this gentleman," he pointed to Xeno Lovegood who had been watching with great curiosity, "and it was recommended that you would be the best option."

"What is it that you are looking for?" Polgara asked.

"I am getting him in shape to help his daughter live her dream, and he needs to see the world with clear eyes again. Notice he is slightly crosseyed. I was going to take him to a world of science and medicine which could – eventually – correct the problem but a God suggested you as better and more efficient."

The room was very curious. "Which God?"

Harry sighed. "I really wasn't going to get into this … but if you must know. What do you know of the family relationships between Gods?"

Belgarath answered, "The Seven Gods of the World helped shape it. But one stood apart – UL. He eventually relented to be God of the Ulgos after Gorim persistence on the Mountain, but he did not help shape the world. Instead, he is father of the other Gods and helped shape the Universe. He is the Ultimate God of the Universe."

Harry nodded. "Yes. This Universe. But there are many, many others."

"And what Gods rule there?" Belgarath asked.

"Uncountable different ones. Whether they were shaped fully formed out of the chaos of creation or, using the innate magic of most worlds, primal forces are given voice and shape by the belief of those that live there, most Gods are attached to certain characteristics or peoples or worlds. There is usually a 'Top God' and most of the other Gods are seen as his children."

"That is as it is here," Belgarath said.

"Well, each of these 'Primal Gods' must have also been beget. And that is the God which recommended Polgara. You could call him UL's father. He doesn't get directly involved, being a true champion of Free Will, but he – or she – has given me advice from time."

"He or she?" Poledra asked curiously.

Harry laughed. "God is so far above what we can see or experience or equate to that he/she has no true form. He – and I only use that for convenience's sake – takes different forms at different times to help those that exist relate to him. I think that there is true enjoyment from experiencing the worlds from the viewpoints of those living there. He would be a wonderful story teller – if he ever told stories, which he really doesn't. For him, it isn't his place to tell you _my_ story, but he'd be perfectly willing to tell you _your_ story. I find it is best just to accept him and listen when he talks to me."

The Disciples of the God Aldur were, above all, scholars. The nature of the cosmos was a fascinating branch of study and each would have been quite happy to discourse about it for hours on end. But C'Nedra had no such scholastic bent. And so she took matters into her own hands. "All that is wonderful. But you're here looking for a service – what will you provide in return?"

Garion cried out, "C'Nedra!" The others tried to hide their snickering.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just looking out for my family!"

Belgarath laughed finally. "Truly a Daughter of Nedra. God of Merchants and Money."

Harry laughed. "Well, I don't know what I can do in recompense – but I do come bringing gifts."

C'Nedra brightened up. "Gifts?"

"For Polgara's children," he said. He turned to the Great Lady. "When God recommended I come here, he also suggested I bring two creatures from my world to serve a magical familiars for your children. You would not find them in your world, but God assured me he would ensure they lived long enough to serve the purpose of why I brought them."

Polgara was curious, as were the others. "The cage?" Harry nodded. She glided over to the cage and unlatched the door. The two snorcacks exited and looked up at her from the table. "Hello, you two. You're to be familiars for my children?"

The two made a few sounds which sounded like agreement. Polgara picked them up and put them against her bosom. The two snorcacks cuddled immediately into her, snuffling against her neck. She had a look of wonder. "What are they?"

"Magical creatures called Crumple Horned Snorcacks. Their natural competitors are not here, but as pets or companions to humans, they do not need them to stay healthy. They eat vegetables that grow beneath the soil. I have a booklet describing their care."

Polgara put the two creatures into Garion and C'Nedra's arms to receive the booklet. C'Nedra immediately was jealous, though she squashed that down – the two were quite lovable.

Polgara took the booklet. "It is not a language I understand."

Harry considered. "Huh. I don't know if I'm smooth enough in the mind arts to transfer the whole of my language without error. I may have to read it out loud to you and then you can work it out later."

Polgara shook her head. "I've done this before. With your permission I will retrieve the language – and I will keep what I learn to myself."

Harry considered that. "You're a healer?" She nodded. "Healers in my world follow an oath to keep their knowledge to themselves of anything personal they learn. Is this true here as well?" Polgara nodded again. "Then I will allow it. You may look at as much as you like as long as you keep what you find private."

"I shall do so. Let us sit comfortably first."

Harry quickly conjured two comfortable chairs and placed them across from each other. Polgara looked to the others and said, "Do not disturb us – I do now know how long this will take." The audience nodded. Poledra made ready to feed the others and Xeno while Polgara and Harry worked together on the transfer of knowledge.

With a small gesture, it began.

What neither anticipated was the depth of each other's minds. Both had vast stores of knowledge and, quite apart from emotional issues which they avoided sharing unnecessarily, each was a sponge for knowledge of any type.

And so, instead of a straightforward exchange of language and writing, there was a much larger exchange which took several hours. Those watching would have been worried except Polgara's mother calmly watched and said, "It is as it needs to be."

Polgara would have to learn from her family the exact reaction her children had to meeting their new familiars. Needless to say – they were immediately inseparable.

Another reason that those watching were calmer than they would otherwise be was that very soon a new sound intruded upon the gathering. Taking a moment to place it, the group realized that the sound they heard was the Orb of Aldur _singing_ in joy. When Garion tried to ask the Orb what it was all about, the Orb rather ignored him and he could tell it was concentrating on what was happening on the two chairs to one side.

It was several hours later when both participants in the veritable Vulcan Mind Meld took deep breaths and separated from each other. The audience, who had long taken to calmly watching, was shocked at the sudden bell sound and the voice which Garion had not heard for a few years cry out, " _And Done_!" The Orb burst joyously into light from the pommel of Garion's sword.

Garion and Belgarath looked at each other worrying – the Purpose of the Universe had not spoken since the birth of Polgara's children.

Garion asked the voice, "Umm. Something we need to know about?"

"These two have taken a step that will ensure the world moves more quickly toward its purpose than it could have otherwise. All that has come before has been repairing the damage due to the accident out in space – the destruction of that Galaxy that was unplanned for. Your visitor's knowledge of magic being given to Polgara means that she and her family, and especially her children, can bring magic out to the world much faster."

Belgarath was startled. "Bring magic to the world?"

"You didn't think that after 7,000 years that you would just be living an idyllic life in this quiet Vale for the rest of Eternity, did you? We still have much future history that this world will live. And Harry's gift will ensure that future happens. I am well pleased!"

The Sorcerers were all cognizant that the Purpose was done for now and had moved on to wherever it was when it wasn't causing them massive amounts of work.

Harry stood up, graciously assisting Polgara to do the same. "Where around here can I get some food? I could eat a horse just about now."

Durnik was astonished at the change in his wife. Always a figure of calm wisdom, she somehow exuded it even more now as she approached him and took him into her embrace. Her quiet joy calmed any worry that he had been feeling during the afternoon.

After both had a meal, Polgara said, "I will do the procedure for Xenophilius tomorrow. You two can stay with us until then. While I have the power, I will need some time to process what I have learned before performing so delicate an operation. My mind needs to be completely calm."

"We have about eight hours left of daylight – days are long during summer. What do we do?" Garion asked.

Harry looked around. "You mind working up some magic with me and setting up a nice searing area out here? If we do it right, it can be something your family can enjoy on quiet evenings. And your family can see magic as my people perform it."

Garion was very interested, as were those watching. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have some wood nearby? I've learned permanent transfiguration since we met up and it's a bit better and less work than straight conjuring."

Xeno, who was in the background, asked a bit timidly, "Harry? Do we have time? Don't we have things waiting for us back in Britain?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "The thing about being a dimensional traveler is you get good at coming and going where and when you want when there's a need. We could be here a week, a month, a year, and I could get us back just a moment after we left. It'll be fine."

It took several hours and, by the time it was done, everybody had gotten involved with putting it together, but very soon Polgara's cottage had a patio that any homeowner in England or America would be proud of.

It was about fifteen feet by thirty and below the ground it was packed with small stones which would allow rainwater through and give a way for water to settle and not freeze over in the winter. Above that was a layer of hard-packed sand mixed with stone dust. Set into this base were 2 foot square flagstones that were fairly smooth, transfigured from field stones that Harry had retrieved by some heavy summoning. Above that was a wooden framework which was not fully covered but held a waterproof nylon covering … the locals were amazed to find that it was a man-made material and not from any animal or plant. It could be removed for the winter and kept safe from damage.

Nylon screening was also placed all around the patio in a way that they could be rolled up if one wanted free access. But the simple way to prevent bugs from bothering you on warm summer nights was a revelation.

On one side of the patio, a small circular stone wall held a fire pit with an opening for a drain so that water would not build up in it. The area above it had no nylon as it could catch on fire if it got that hot. Around the firepit, several wooden loveseats, including a few swing types, were put into place. The adjustable covers which could be adjusted depending on where the sun was were quite a hit.

And finally, the other side had a table large enough for the entire family plus guests to sit and eat. There were removable benches as well as a few wooden chairs with arms and slanted seats, cushions making them more comfortable.

Several sconces which had covered oil lamps could provide light for sitting out at night. There were many places to hang them.

The table was christened by a large feast at sundown provided by Polgara with the help of her mother and C'Nedra, Belgarion's wife.

There were high chairs that Harry had made from memory which held the infants and allowed them to be fed. One of the swings on the other side was just the right size for the two and had restraining bars which could prevent accidents if put into place.

Polgara – and Durnik – were mightily impressed with how carefully Harry had considered safety as he designed, planned, and directed the building of the whole setup. There was even a bluestone walk from the patio to the front door so that there would be a minimum chance of slipping and falling in the mud.

Durnik got a few good ideas for future projects from the day's labor. Especially the water-cleaning system. Harry was used to very clean water wherever he went – and wasn't too fond of using beer to ensure the water was safe to drink. When he mentioned this particular prejudice of his, Polgara and Poledra suddenly became very interested.

Harry first made the simplest type of filter. After making a large fire to create charcoal, he got some stone and sand. Using boiled water and lye soap that Polgara made, he washed the sand and stone to remove all the dirt. He made a cylinder with cotton packed at the bottom above an opening. Above that he put stones that were smaller than pea shaped but not much smaller, covered by a layer of the smallest stones. With some cotton above that he placed a layer of crushed charcoal. After adding another layer of cotton, he once again put sand, different stone sizes and then cotton and then sand at the top.

He explained how each layer took away different things. To demonstrate, he put dirty water at the top and, after it passed through all the layers, very clear and clean water came out the bottom.

Harry transfigured several metal pans with small openings with each pan connected by copper pipes. Each one could have cotton to catch particulates and a layer of material to catch other things. He showed Durnik a simple ball valve to stop the flow of water as needed so that new and clean material could be placed in each pan as needed to ensure that the system continued working.

Harry was creating a combination charcoal and bio sand filter. He also showed how hot water would dissolve and take away contaminants to remove build up but it would take a lot of hot water to do so.

Poledra was the first to taste the water gotten from the filtration system as she claimed that she could tell instantly if the water was safe and how safe it was. Harry had no understanding but the other adults agreed with her.

She carefully sniffed the water collected in a clean glass and then looked at it very carefully. She took a very small sip and swished it around and then a larger amount and did the same. Finally, she took a long drink of the water. She turned to the watching members of her family and visitors and said, "It is the cleanest unboiled water I have ever tasted in my life."

Harry grinned at that. He was happy that this world didn't have rampant amounts of man-made chemicals because these needed boiling to remove or activated charcoal which he didn't know how to make.

All in all, Harry got to have fun just making things with friends for the fun of it and showing off different types of magic. Such opportunities didn't come all that often. The last time he remembered being able to do this was when he was helping the Weasley family with the Burrow. (Lone Traveler: Building a Better Burrow)

Xeno and Harry both volunteered to sleep out under the stars – well, on the patio actually. It was a cool night but not too cool and it was pleasant to do so. Both used the facilities that Harry had built with Polgara watching as she found helpful a practical demonstration of some of the more esoteric magics she had gleaned: Runes and Enchantment. Polgara and Durnik now had the first magical outhouse upon that world, with magical sinks and showers to clean up as well. Polgara would be adding an internal setup that was the same in the future – or at least Durnik would under Polgara's supervision.

Very early the next morning, Harry was awakened when he saw Durnik moving around taking care of the normal things one did in the morning in a farm house. Garion had come out and was helping as he did when visiting. King or no, he had grown up on Faldor's Farm where Durnik lived and worked. Leaving Xeno to sleep – he looked like he had needed it like his daughter had – Harry volunteered to help.

Harry didn't do a great job, but it was passable. It was obvious to Garion and Durnik that he had never worked on a farm and they gave him some leeway. It helped that he was eager to learn and didn't repeat mistakes.

Harry returned and woke Xeno up and both washed and refreshed themselves. Finally, Polgara was ready. Xeno sat facing Polgara in the same position Harry had the day before. "Okay, Mr. Lovegood. I want you to look at one thing. Watch the white streak in my hair. Can you do that?"

Xeno replied, "Yes."

Polgara gathered her Will and, as she had done for the daughter of the Darine Prophet those many centuries ago, Polgara carefully tightened and loosened different muscles in and around the eyeball. It was very delicate work.

But, after a few very tense minutes, she was done and she sat back. "Mr. Lovegood. Look around and tell me what you see."

Xeno looked around and said, "This is not the world I grew up on. The colors are slightly wrong. But it is beautiful nonetheless."

Harry looked around. And honestly he could not see what Xeno spoke of. Curious he asked, "What color and I compared to … Belgarath there?"

Xeno looked at the two. "You have a hint of a red tint to your skin. He has a little yellow just like his daughter here." He saw the snorcacks with the twins. "The snorcacks are a little blue."

Harry asked, "Will you allow me to see from your memory? I will perform the legilemens spell." Xeno shrugged and allowed it. When Harry was done, he was astonished.

Harry looked at Polgara and said, "I think the Xeno has the natural ability to tell once dimension from another. The snorcacks are from a dimension different than my own or his. Just like you are. But he sees properly otherwise."

Xeno and Harry thanked the woman and the whole family saw them off. Xeno and Harry left remembering the happiness of the small children for the new familiars. And Harry, holding Xeno _traveled_ …

The family of Sorcerers (and one Dryad Princess) left behind contemplated their most recent guest. Belgarath said, "Now that was quite a visit."

Suddenly, the group was once again surprised to hear the Orb begin a song, and this time it was a song of greeting.

Everyone looked around to see what was going on except Poledra, who calmly worked on knitting something for her grandchildren. Finally, she pointed without looking, "There."

Everyone turned and looked and the ethereal form of Aldur was walking calmly toward the cottage. There was real joy when he arrived - the God Aldur was well loved by those who lived in his Veil and claimed the title of Aldur's Disciple.

"Master," Belgarath finally asked, "we of course always welcome any chance that might bring your presence among us, but it has been a rare thing and not something you do without purpose. May I ask what you might ask of us so that we may provide?"

"You have the right of it, Belgarath my son." Belgarath basked in the presence of Aldur and Aldur just saying his name was a benediction. "The one whom just left. What did you think of him?"

"I liked him," was Belgarath's immediate response, "but I do not fully understand him. He seems to wield a power different to the Will and Word. Some things he did were quite simple and others seemed more profound. It was quite curious watching him work."

Aldur nodded. "And you, My Daughter?" he asked Polgara.

"We shared much which is hard to put into words, Master. But he is a man to be respected. His purpose seems noble," she replied.

"Verily," Aldur replied. "And you learned much from him of things that are strange and outlandish to what this world has seen, correct?"

"Yes. His magics are ... they shall take centuries to fully understand even as I will begin codifying what I gleaned during our sharing."

"You take this labor willingly? To record and to understand and to teach those who are to come?" Aldur asked with some intensity.

Polgara knew that a word alone was not appropriate. And so she bowed with the most profound respect. "Yes, Master. I take it willing."

There was a shimmer as though the universe itself approved of what was just spoken. "Consider this: Did the minor repair of the second man's eyesight recompense properly for what you, and this world, gained with his arrival, along with what he gave so freely?"

Polgara sighed. "No. It was what he asked for. But it was, in the end, a small thing."

"Yes. Bigger than you imagine, but small still if one considers what was gained. I would ask you to aid me in helping to pay further in bringing balance to the scales of obligation. Will you all do so?"

Everyone on the patio in front of Polgara's cottage murmured their assent. Durnik asked, "And where do we begin, Master?"

Aldur smiled and said, "We begin with a visit further into the Veil my son. We shall speak further there."

* * *

A/N: About that last bit: It will most likely be one of those things like in a TV show - something mentioned briefly in Season One somewhere which isn' t mentioned again ... until everything blows up in Season Seven. And suddenly it all makes sense. Harry won't be visiting this world again soon - but he will be visiting in the future. You'll just have to accept that some things will have to wait.


	6. Finally, Back to Britain

Errand Pt VI – ICW

Harry and Xeno arrived pretty much exactly where they had left from.

Xeno looked around, for the first time without cross eyes, and said, "While now the colors are all right now I can see everything that needs correcting." He sighed. "This is going to take forever."

Harry grinned. "Worry about that tomorrow." Thank God for Winky coming. "We're going to be far too busy getting the snorcack farm set up."

Xeno considered that and finally nodded. "Yes." He suddenly had a large smile. "Luna is absolutely going to love this."

Harry sighed internally in relief. It seemed that his hard work to get Xeno sorted out was going exactly where he wanted: Xeno once again able to concentrate on Luna and making her happy. Sometimes it was better to try something that to just sit around and try to think of what to do.

"Okay. First, I got a few hundred of these as well as an agreement in writing that these are, here, a copyright of Lovegood Presses." He gave over one of the booklets he had brought with the snorcacks.

Luckily, the presence of snorcacks in the Goblin tunnels had been left out – it only said they lived underground. In this world, no such creatures existed – until now anyway.

As Xeno quickly reviewed the book (he was, after all, a professional writer and quite literate) he eyes widened at one particular section. He pointed it out to Harry who nodded. "Now who do we know where this can happen?"

Xeno pointed in a particular direction with a questioning look on his face. Harry nodded.

"Should we go there first?"

Harry shook his head. "What we really need is to send a message asking for a meeting this afternoon."

"Or we can floo and ask them to be ready. Where are we going first?"

"We have to go to the ICW quickly." With a quick spell, Harry checked the time. It was still early and no one in Britain knew he was there yet – the second task was still about to begin. "How about I put up a glamour and we stop in on the way to the international floo. With most everyone at Hogwarts for the event, we should be okay."

Xeno nodded.

They flooed to the Ministry and stopped by the necessary desk. The man at the desk was surprised by the immediate changes he could see in his long-time friend. But he agreed that when Xeno returned from flooing to the ICW he would be available as needed.

The two quickly paid the fee and flooed – one of the only direct international floos. Most international travel was by portkey.

The arrived in Geneva at 10:30 – there was a one hour difference between Britain and Switzerland.

Luckily, Harry had anticipated and ensured he had created a sufficiently good set of IDs – he did have experience after all.

After a few questions, Xeno and Harry knew what office to go to. Finding a quiet alcove, Harry traveled back to Britain to retrieve two more snorcacks – it wouldn't do to have them inspected by the ICW without actually being inspected. Seeing that Aphrael had set up a place for feeding them and that the food was available, Harry didn't have too hard a time tracking them down.

He did see that the storage bins would need someone to move food to the feeding area until the natural environment could be fully recreated.

Still, two snorcacks were now in a cage and Harry returned to Xeno who was nervously waiting. They quickly moved to the appropriate offices.

Luckily, with so much happening elsewhere, no one was really doing much and it took little time. The resident Beast Masters were astonished to be presented an entirely new magical creature.

Xeno handed over ten copies of the booklet. The Beast Masters and the office staff each began reviewing the book.

Harry and Xeno heard a gasp. "THESE are the natural enemies of …"

Harry laughed. "Yes." He looked around as everyone read the portion that had taken his interest so.

"Why have we never heard about them then? These pests are all over the world. I would think that their natural enemies would be too," the highest-ranked Master said.

Harry thought about it and decided to come clean. "Actually, I think that somewhere in the distant past they were present but were hunted down because someone got overzealous. Or they were not properly appreciated. I don't know."

"Then how do you have them now?"

"Because I'm not from this universe. I'm an inter-dimensional traveler – who is running an errand for, whether you believe me or not, a goddess. She has decided that they need to be reintroduced to the world. I've spent quite a bit of time and effort setting this up."

After a visit from the ICW equivalent to the Department of Mysteries to question him with Veritaserum to ensure he wasn't an _illegal_ time traveler (traveling using Dark magic, arcane rituals, proscribed or controlled magics) and was not willy-nilly upsetting the course of history without proper consideration for the timelines, his confession actually sped up the process of getting the snorcacks recognized. The ICW Beast Masters and registration office accepted his testimony that such creatures were as the booklet said they were.

No years-long need of testing and study would be needed. It helped that the natural enemy of the snorcack was well-known and a short test had proven the booklet accurate in that regard.

The International Department of Mysteries actually gave him credentials which would be recognized in any universe where they had a counterpart. This gave him license to operate as he saw fit with the understanding that he would not be acting against the interests of keeping the various universes going.

He was assured that the tattoo that was hidden on his shoulder blade would even reappear after a burning day as a phoenix. While Xeno was filling out parchmentwork, Harry was learning spells and recognition codes.

When he considered it, he was surprised that the matter hadn't actually come up beforehand. No matter. It could only help him in the future.

When they were done, Xeno gifted the Registration Office Beast Masters the two snorcacks he had brought. It would allow them to study the creatures and the two would be a source of amusement – snorcacks tended to be funny.

Before they left, and being backed up by the Department of Mysteries, Harry reported to the ICW the violation of the Atlantis Accords by Albus Dumbledore during the second task of the TriWizard tournament.

If Harry had not reported it, it would have taken much, much longer for the ICW to act. Word was sent quickly to the French and Bulgarian Ministries, Veela Enclave (their Matriarch had to be notified), and the international leader of the Mer Colonies – although Harry was of the mind that these could just rot in hell as far as he was concerned.

The ICW tried not to take sides even if they privately agreed with him. Still, the violation of the Accords being reported as the act of a Wizard would prevent another war which Harry was all for. The British Merpeople would be censured for allowing him to do so in the hopes of capturing and killing the Granddaughter of the Veela Matriarch. The Merpeople had been less than straightforward in their agreement with the Headmaster.

By 3:00 Geneva and 2:00 British time, the two were headed back to Britain.

There was a madhouse, as Harry had expected. People running up and down the hall in response to what had occurred at Hogwarts.

Harry and Xeno were pretty much ignored.

Harry once again retrieved two snorcacks while Xeno went to make arrangements for a meeting a Gringotts for his friend and he regarding the breeding of snorcacks.

At 2:30, Xeno Lovegood was once again entering the Registration Office at the British Ministry for Magic.

* * *

Errand Part VII – Ministry for Magic

The two clerks in the Registration Office were bored out their minds.

While they often worked on some application or another or some license or another, with the Second Task of the TriWizard Tournament and the fallout, not much was happening at the Ministry for Magic – unless you were Law Enforcement or the Department of International Relations. Those blokes had it hot today.

The first clerk, the more straight-laced and unforgiving of the two long-time friends and coworkers, looked at the new arrival and snorted. The second looked up from his reading and asked, "What?"

"Lovegood again."

The second clerk grinned. "Oh, don't be like that. He's a load of fun. And I love his stories about Goblin meat pies and the Minister – a good laugh."

The first clerk considered that and gave a small smile in capitulation. "True."

"What can we do for you today, Mr. Lovegood? Things going well for the Quibbler and all of tha'?" the second clerk asked.

Lovegood smiled and the two were taken by how comparatively normal he now looked. "Fine, Fine. Right on schedule. The next issue will be quite a doozy."

"Really now? And why's that?" the first clerk asked.

Xeno put the cage he was carrying on the desk and said, "That's why."

The two clerks looked at the creatures presented with wide-eyed shock. "That's that Crumple-Horned Snorcacks you're always going on about!"

Xeno nodded. "And if you remember, I set up a license a few years ago and I need to activate it."

The two clerks looked at each other and both saw that this was a forgotten thing between then. "Oh, yes. Quite proper," the first clerk said while the second clerk went to get the records.

The clerks pored through the application. The second clerk said, "Right. Need a few things. ICW Certification?"

Xeno pulled this out and pushed it over. The first clerk verified it – yes. Legal.

"Good. Documentation." Xeno pushed two booklets over. The clerks skimmed through, notating the 'Natural Enemies' section toward modification toward records on _that_ creature. "We'll send off one of these to the Department of Magical Creatures. Their defense mechanism makes them ideal for ownership even among Muggle families."

Xeno nodded. "Yes. It explains why they were so hard to find – not many wizards go where they were found."

The first clerk checked his list of requirements. "And Gringotts certification as to financial stability or at least financial presence." Xeno retrieved copies of the original investment, which noted how much was put in the bank for the venture and how it was to be used until the creatures were registered. Both clerks had wide-eyes. Financial stability was a check.

When it was all done, Xeno asked the two, "Do either of you have any pre-Hogwarts students at home?"

The first clerk said, "I got a little girl who starts next year."

The second answered, "My boy is seven. He's still a few years off. The others are older."

Xeno nodded and left the cage on the desk. He pulled out two more books. "Okay. Keep this quiet as my daughter doesn't know yet and the first one is for her, but you take these as gifts for your children. I hope they learn to love them."

After final words Xeno left. The second clerk looked at the creatures and to his partner. "That was a mighty fine gesture. Still nothing illegal. And since they're not being sold yet, there's no price tag or needing to register a gift."

The first clerk agreed. "Someone's going to come around when this gets out. I don't know who, but they won't like it."

The other clerk shrugged. "Won't matter. The license is over the time limit where anyone could protest the 'Exclusive' aspect. That's five years and the license was filed thirteen years ago."

The two continued 'working' by spending time learning about their children's new pets.

* * *

Errand Pt VIII – Gringotts Bank

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler; Xenophilius Lovegood, Publisher of the Quibbler; Arthur Weasley, Director of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts; Molly Weasley, Housewife; and Slipknife, Gringotts Accounts Manager.

These five found themselves in a meeting which would, in a small way, change the course of history. Some changes would be obvious, and some subtle. If the ways of finance moves a society, the changing fortunes of its members reflected this. And neither the Lovegood nor the Weasley Clan had been in comfortable financial position for quite a while. Certainly the Lovegoods were more well-off than the Weasleys, but not truly by much. This meeting would actually change the fortunes of both.

Harry, the Traveler, didn't know how but he was certain it would be interesting.

First however, he had to tell Gringotts AND the Weasleys a few truths.

"Account Manager, before we begin, I need to inform everyone here a few truths that have come out in the last few hours. If Gringotts deems this information less than important, we will pay the standard rate for time in consultation, but I do believe that the value of some of the information will be important enough to delay the other business we have here. Or perhaps you can say whether it is important or not and we can discuss it outside of Gringotts."

Slipknife was dubious but curious all the same. "What kind of information?"

Nonchalant, Harry replied, "Oh, such as the identity of the thief who broke into an empty High Security vault on 31 July 1991 and how he met his death and who killed him? Or maybe an example of the magic Herpo the Foul was most known for finding its way into one of Gringotts' vaults. Or the 1000 year-old basilisk corpse that even now lies in the bowels of Hogwarts, the killer of which doesn't know the value of it. Should I just forget these things and speak outside of Gringotts or does Gringotts want to know this information?"

Slipknife could barely contain his interest or his anger. However, he knew that getting angry with this one would do no good. Goblins recognized power and this one was power living. He finally got himself under control. "Perhaps I will forgive the fees for one hour so that these matters can be discusses as long as I am allowed to bring in an important Goblin who would wish to be privy of this information."

Harry nodded. "That would be fine. Xeno, you will want to discuss – later – with Slipknife what information can be published in the Quibbler. And when. While we're in the middle of other business, the Quibbler is a wonderful part of life in Britain and you should not stop publishing it. Regardless of other concerns."

Xeno nodded. "Yes. The next issue will, of course, be about the snorcacks, but after that …"

"That's fine," Harry said.

Very soon, a much more important looking Goblin was brought in, as well as a couple of guards. The new one said, "Speak."

Harry nodded. "First, understand that my name is Harry Potter." He wandlessly removed the glamour he had been wearing. Those watching were shocked. "I am from another dimension. Due to a poor choice I made and divine intervention, I have become an agent of forces which would prevent the destruction of different societies and worlds. Through direct intervention or due to things only minorly involved with my actions, I am taken to worlds where my knowledge and skill and application of Free Will can prevent either impending destruction or destruction in a far off future. Do you all understand?"

The listening audience nodded, fascinated.

"Now, in this world, I arrived at 10:45 this morning to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Xeno was a bit confused but also knew the power of the man before him. "You were with me then – and you had arrived at 8:00. And I met you 13 years ago when we registered the Crumple-Horned Snorcack and set up the Gringotts Account for the company to breed them."

"I'm a dimensional traveler who has learned to travel deliberately at need in time and space."

Xeno nodded.

"Now, I arrived to the sound of Harry Potter coming out of the Black Lake crying that they were going to kill her. I immediately understood that this meant the Merman were going to kill the sister of the Bbeauxbatons Champion. Having lived through a different version where I actually was successful in bringing the little girl back, I immediately knew where to go. I quickly cast a bubble-headed charm and, using my talents, went directly to her. The scene I found was horrible."

The older Goblin was curious. "Describe it."

"Would you like to see it?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. I can put the memory in a Pensieve and show you all an image of it."

"We do not have such a Pensieve."

"With permission, I can conjure one that will last several hours. As long as you acknowledge that the design is from House Potter and you place a record of it in the Potter Vault, I will allow you to make them as you want with only a small 10 Galleon commission for each you create being paid – at least those used by Gringotts."

Curious, the older Goblin asked, "Just 10 Galleons? I would assume it would be more."

Harry grinned. "You're doing the work of recording it and placing it in my counterpart's vault. When he sells them to Human's he can charge 100 Galleons commission for each one made. The smaller price is for your part in allowing this to occur."

The Goblin grinned. "That is acceptable." They could find uses for such a device worth far more than the commission paid. Being able to review a cave or tomb from the scouting Cursebreaker before the full team went in made it more than worthwhile.

Harry showed the memory and the resulting confrontation with Dumbledore. Those watching paid close attention to the details. Even the Goblins would never threaten the Atlantis Accords.

Molly was besides herself that one of her heroes would make such a large mistake. She still thought that it was just a mistake. She would soon learn otherwise.

"Instead of describing the meeting, I will show the memory of it as well. However, at this rate, we shall be here until tonight. Will Gringotts allow this – we'll all end up having to eat here and won't be done until close to 11:00 tonight or so."

Those around discussed it and decided that it would be worth it. Harry suggested that Gringotts attempt to bring Bill and Charlie Weasley from wherever they were because by the end of the night they would be needed. Their time would be paid for from the vault which would finance the Snorcack farm.

When they continued, Harry was reticent because Mrs. Weasley would be entirely pissed off. But it had to be done. "This next bit is what caused Dumbledore to be arrested. Arthur, I recommend sitting with your wife because very soon she will need some help calming down. As a matter of fact … can I buy a calming drought or two? It will go much easier." He paused. "Actually – make that three."

Slipknife sent for three droughts. One would go to Molly and the other Arthur when the Diary incident was reviewed. And the last for Xeno when Luna was found.

As expected, by the end of reviewing everything, including the Diary, Quirrell, Dumbledore, the Chamber, and finding Luna, all three droughts had been taken, the Goblins were wanting to claim Dumbledore and throw him to the Dragons, and Harry was being very cautious not to piss off any one any further.

"While the meeting tonight is to set up the Snorcack farm, I though you all should know what exactly was going on."

The important Goblin had sat through everything and agreed that the information was of extreme value. "What do you need of Gringotts?"

"Well, one of the soul shards is in a Gringotts Vault. I would ask that a representative of your Nation bring the item to the Veil when Death is summoned once more to take the final pieces of Tom Riddle. You can act as whatever Contracts you operate under declare beyond that. But Death was pretty adamant about wanting those pieces."

Bill Weasley, who had come in an hour earlier with his brother Charlie, nodded. "We can ward a container to hold any influence away from whoever takes it. What is the item?"

"Hufflepuff's Cup, stolen by Riddle from Hebzedah Smith when he killed her and framed her house elf, and enchanted with a piece of his soul after. Riddle told Bellatrix to put in into her vault as the idea of Gringotts protecting it was … delicious … to him. From what I understand, he was amused by making those lesser to him do his dirty work."

The Goblins snarled. They would no longer be a patsy for this abomination. They would do as requested.

Finally the real meeting got started. Arthur asked, "Exactly why do we need to be here to talk about a snorcack farm?" All of the Weasleys were curious.

Harry grinned. "From what I understand, the Burrow has the distinction of having one of the largest populations of garden gnomes in Britain. Is that correct?"

The Weasleys sighed. It was one reason their quite large tract of land did not produce enough of an income to make much difference. For some reason, garden gnomes loved the Burrow and its surrounds. "Yes. It makes it unprofitable as a farm. And although we could have imported Jarveys to take care of them, the Weasleys are not willing to soak the land with gnome blood. And Jarveys are sometimes just as bad." Arthur had a soft spot for gnomes, even if they made the Weasleys poor over the centuries.

"I think you'll be interested in hearing this then." Harry opened the pamphlet describing the Crumpled-Horn Snorcack to a particular passage and read it out loud.

 _"Known Enemies: Garden Gnome, Jarvey_

 _"One of the only known enemies of the Crumple-Horned Snorcack is the Garden Gnome. Although, calling them enemies might stretch the truth a tad bit. The other is the Jarvey – which is of only minor concern._

 _"As regards Snorcacks and Gnomes: In truth, the two species could be considered symbiotic._

 _"When one species is present or the other but not both, Snorcacks and Gnomes are often considered pests. Each eats rooted vegetables and, uncontrolled, make any farm where such is grown a horrible proposition to make a profit on._

 _"Recently, however, it was found that introducing BOTH species together produced a curious result: The Garden Gnomes, normally lazy, devious pests who would uproot the gardens and fields where they lived almost out of spite, changed almost entirely to faithful protectors of the crops._

 _"The Crumple-Horned Snorcack will attempt to raid the field for food and the Garden Gnomes would go forth to protect against them. Plants that are left unprotected or least protected by the gnomes seem to be those that are weakest and most likely to fail._

 _"As a result, these are the plants that are often eaten by the snorcack. The portions of such plants that are left after the retreat of the snorcack are harvested by the Gnomes for their own food._

 _"This peculiar behaviour has led those studying this phenomenon to the conclusion that one or both of these species was a product of a past wizard or witch who wished to ensure the health of their crops._

 _"If only one or the other is present, the crops suffer due to the depredation of either species, likely out of sheer boredom by the remaining species. When both species are present, the farmer can expect a much healthier and more profitable crop to be harvested in the fall._

 _"Neither species will particularly overly harm the other. The Snorcack will knock the Gnome down with their soft horn and the Gnome will rush a Snorcack to bite the horn to drive the other off, but one or the other will withdraw before true harm occurs to either._

 _"Both seem to band together if a Jarvey comes onto the Farmer's land – the rude speech of the Jarvey seems to enrage the gnomes and snorcacks equally and the two species will work together to repel the Jarvey, who will often move on to other lands where easier prey can be found. The snorcacks and gnomes then go back to their normal, competitive natures."_

Harry looked up. "If we're going to have a healthy area for Snorcacks, where better than the place where Garden Gnomes are most prevalent?"

The Weasleys were absolutely astonished by the information.

Arhtur finally looked up from the pamphlet. "So what do we want to do?"

Harry said, "Well, we have a trunk which has 400 breeding pairs of snorcacks plus extra food to feed them until the crops growing in the trunk are fully grown. I don't know how long it will take for another generation to appear, but we need to introduce Gnomes to the trunk and Snorcacks to the Burrow. If we can come to an agreement, we can pay to get Bill here to oversee a warding crew from Gringotts to surround the Burrow with wards to prevent snorcacks and gnomes from emigrating off the land and prevent those who wish to steal either or both from coming onto the land.

"We place the trunk near the Burrow and open it permanently, allowing the snorcacks and gnomes to move freely between both. Charlie here is an expert with Magical Creatures, even if he's stuck on Dragons. Maybe he'd be willing to work as a consultant to ensure the environments are optimized for both creatures.

"And then, of course, you will have to make arrangements to sell the plants that are grown that are not eaten by the two species. The Weasley lands could become one of the more profitable farms in Great Britain. Perhaps you can then sell the produce to Hogwarts or other magical communities or even to the Muggles. We have a budget to pay for any modifications that are needed and to pay the Weasleys for the use of the land.

"I think that in the end, Weasley/Lovegood Snorcack Farms will make both families very comfortable and give them a future path to economic stability. And the extra snorcacks can be sold to pet shops"

He opened to another page.

 _"Magical Defense_

 _"Due to their magical nature and appearance which is not found in the Muggle world, there had been concerns that such a creature could violate the Statute of Secrecy if introduced to near to Muggles._

 _"However, extensive testing and testimony has proven the following: When confronted by a Crumple-Horned Snorcack, Muggles do not see a magical creature. Instead, the see a bunny rabbit. Just as Crups are mistaken for Terrier dogs by muggles, Crumple-Horned Snorcacks have their own camaflouge. And unlike the Crup which reacts violently to non-magicals, Snorcacks just act as friendly bunnies. However, a Snorcack which is claimed as a pet by a Muggle will find that their 'bunny' has 'escaped' after a time and therefore they are unlikely to be bred by Muggles."_

Harry looked up. "Because the snorcacks look like normal bunny rabbits to anyone who isn't magical, they won't violate the Statute of Secrecy. They make a good pet for children. And if you can raise enough snorcacks, you could export some to other countries or farms which had problems with Garden Gnomes. With a proper commission to you for each one they then breed and sell."

The watching Goblins were almost salivating at the possible profit of such a setup. Neither family had been of much use to Gringotts as neither one had ever had much of a financial base. Properly set up, both families and Gringotts could make a lot of money bringing the snorcacks world wide.

Even if they only sent them to places which had Garden Gnome problems, that would be quite a lot of profit.

They were more than willing to guide the two parties to a profitable and equitable agreement.

Harry ensured he was out of Gringotts by 10:30 PM though. He had one more errand tonight and he would ensure it was done properly.

A/N: Hint: You can't interfere with what you already know has happened, but there are things that can be done. Who wasn't seen when Luna was found? Curious. Curious.


	7. The Guilty and the Innocent

Pt 7: The Guilty and the Innocent

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, appeared at the secret passage from Honeydukes, just inside the school. He would have to be careful not to be seen other than by the particular people he needed and no more. And they would have to then be hidden as well until the right time.

Thinking back, he knew the only person that could help him was one he had upbraided just a few hours earlier. He didn't like it, but it was necessary. He sent his Stag Patronus with a message to the Deputy Headmistress and then sat down and calmly waited.

Very soon, a cat padded down the hallway and turned back into the stern visage of the Deputy Headmistress. "Mr. Potter. May I ask why I have been summoned here with the strict request to not be seen? The last I heard you were … entertaining … Ms. Delacour's Grandmother in the Room of Requirement that we saw earlier."

Harry nodded. "It's less entertainment and more allowing her to pay an Honor Debt as her people see proper. Her ways are not yours, but it is best that you accept that and not judge. Otherwise, you might offend those best left unoffended."

Professor McGonagall sighed. He was, as was annoyingly true earlier as well, right. "Very well."

Harry grinned. "Also, to be truthful, I am still actually with her right at this moment – even if you see me here."

The Professor gasped. "Time turner?"

"No. Natural ability. But effectively the same. This is why I asked you ensure no one sees you. There will be a horrible act committed against a student tonight and, while we cannot stop it, we can find the culprits and ensure it doesn't happen again."

Concerned now, she asked, "Which student?"

Harry sighed. "Luna Lovegood."

Several things happened at once. There was a gasp behind them, McGonagall pulled her wand, and Harry cast a homenum revelio. Neither Professor McGonagall or Harry Potter were surprised that they were now faced with the Weasley Twins who had been trying to sneak out to Hogsmeade. While the Three Broomsticks was a bad choice this late at night, they knew that the Hogs Head would sell, no questions asked.

Harry stood. "Well boys, you've seen too much. I think we're going to have to … take care of these two. No witnesses. Their Mum and Dad will be upset, but the Greater Good and all of that."

The twins' eyes widened and McGonagall looked horrified. " _Mr. Potter!_ " she strangled out.

Harry couldn't hold it anymore and laughed. "Sorry. Your faces were priceless."

One twin looked to the other and said, "Gred?"

"Yes, Forge?"

"I think we've just been pranked."

"I think you're right."

They turned and said, "You know this …"

"means war."

"Right?" together.

Harry suddenly became serious. "Not tonight lads. While a prank war with you would be a joy, we're after justice tonight. And we can use your help."

The twins looked at each other in amazement and back to the adults. "Our help?" One asked.

"The bane of teachers"

"And prefects"

"The Chaos Twins of Hogwarts"

"And you ask for help?"

The two looked at him suspiciously. "Are you under a confundus charm?" they asked together.

Harry chuckled, even though his demeanour was still serious. "Yes. Because I know something that most people don't."

"And what"

"is that?"

Harry gave a smile rather than a grin, "I know that despite appearances you two are, above all very good people. While many of your simpler pranks are for fun, your most vicious pranks are almost invariably in revenge, seeking justice for some harm done when the system refuses to punish the guilty. You stopped being truly malicious when you accidentally went too far and traumatized Ron when he was a kid with that spider. You promised yourselves that you would never go that far again.

"Unlike the Marauders who at times took pranking to the level of bullying, you two have a finely honed sense of justice. Despite what your Mum, McGonagall, or Hermione think."

The two took on an alarmed and then sheepish look, even as McGonagall took on a look of amazement. She had never sussed _this_ out.

"We would prefer"

"You not bandy that about."

"We have reputations to uphold"

"And people knowing"

Together: "Could _ruin_ us."

"Mum's the word – if I get your help. Otherwise, I'll tell _your_ mum."

The two stood at attention: "Gred and Forge, Reporting for Duty!"

"I need you to go and ask Harry to borrow the map. Promise to keep it safe and return it tomorrow."

"Map? What map?"

Harry sighed. "The one that Harry's Dad and his friends made when they were called the Marauders."

The twins' eyes went wide again. "Harry is"

"the son of"

Together " _a Marauder_?"

"Yes. But don't bring that up that you know for a week. There is too much going on that needs to happen before you can realize your dream of learning their identities. It's important, boys. I cannot say more. Meet us at McGonagall's office."

The two saluted and quickly retreated. McGonagall started leading Harry to her office, avoiding other people. "Their parents should really know that if what you say is true. Perhaps we've all been a bit harsh on them."

Harry laughed quietly. "Their Mum is exactly who they _don't_ want to know. Their Dad already does. Arthur is not afraid to take his kids out to the shed to punish them if needed, but you've never heard of the twins getting punished for what they do here. That's why."

In irritation McGonagall asked, " _Why_ wouldn't they want their mum to know?"

"Because if they got the grades that actually reflected their knowledge and skill and she knew the true nature of her children, she would almost invariably force them into working at the Ministry, which she considers the proper thing to do. The Prewetts were very big on Public Service and to Molly, her children working there is a dream come true. Even if she knows her kids are individuals, she still would like them to spend _some_ time working in Public Service. Most people think she's trying to force her kids to be respectable. She's actually driven to have her kids help others. It's just that she has a limited vision of public service which creates the problem."

Minerva thought about that. "I've never looked at her attitudes in that light."

"Yeah, I know. It's not as obvious as I'm making it. But think about this: The most overly protective mother in Magical Britain would be perfectly fine with her youngest son becoming an Auror and facing dangerous criminals every day. I know because I've lived it. How can you reconcile those two facts? If you understand exactly what she wants for her kids. It's the only thing that actually makes sense. It's why she harps on Bill about the earring – she's still hoping that he'll get over the wild life and settle down to a Ministry job. Charlie too."

The two had to hide a time or two to avoid prefect patrols or other Professors but eventually they made it to Professor McGonagall's office. The twins showed up rather quickly after.

"Okay boys, you're staying until this plays out – we don't need another two wands stirring the cauldron tonight." The twins, resigned, sat down.

Harry looked at McGonagall and said, "Your word of honor: You will not take this from Harry as it is one of his only family heirlooms that he has."

McGonagall paused and then nodded even as she sighed. "My word."

Harry pulled the parchment onto the table and said, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ "

Professor McGonagall was shocked as the blank parchment in front of them suddenly started filling out. She was amazed to see that it now had a accurate representation of the Castle. She looked and saw that there were names apparent and they moved.

The Traveler then controlled the map until the Ravenclaw dorms were visible and those watching could see Luna Lovegood's name.

"Boys, I need you to write down every name that goes near Luna, every name that her name passes by, etc. And see who leaves the Common Room before she is moved out of the tower – there has to be someone or someones who they avoid when bullying her and knowing those names would be valuable too."

The Weasleys came forward and did as the Traveler asked. As a matter of fact they seemed to be recording on parchment every move they noticed in the tower.

Everyone saw something peculiar: There was a name down from the tower which was a Seventh-Year Slytherin student. The Weasleys frowned when they saw the name: Barbara Stansberry. She was one of the more unpleasant purebloods. The saw the name Mariatta Edgecomb exit the room and meet up with this name. After a few minutes, the Map showed the Ravenclaw prefects moving down the hallyway and it was curious that the two names avoided them.

The prefects went in and up to the dorms, and the Seventh Year prefects did as well. The sixth year prefects also followed – but then, after a moment they turned around and came back.

Marietta Edgecomb came back and the Sixth-Year prefects seemed to congregate outside of the door with her.

"What are they doing?" the Deputy Headmistress asked curiously.

"If I don't miss my guess, they are charming the entranceway to not allow passage back inside with the normal questions."

They then watched grimly as the two females went into the dorms and, instead of going to their own, they went to Luna Lovegood's. Within one minute the name of Lovegood seemed to be floating between them and out the door into the hallway.

Down the passage, the two females plus the one male prefect seemed to turn around and the name Luna Lovegood stayed. "Stunned," Harry growled.

After the Ravenclaw students retreated, the Seventh year Slytherin arrived and, after a moment retreated.

The name Lovegood soon started moving and appeared once again at the doorway to Ravenclaw – before moving down the corridors and away.

The group had to watch in horror as Luna, not able to get inside, walked over and out until she found the area behind the tapestry, was found, rescued, etc.

Knowing that Luna was now being cared for, the Deputy Headmistress went through all the notes with the twins, along with Flitwick who was contacted as soon as he left the Room of Requirement, and a list of miscreants was made up.

By the end of the meeting, the punishments were set: The one of age student who was found to be a party to Luna being attacked was going with the DMLE who would be in the Great Hall tomorrow. Those sixth years who were part of the assault who had completed their owls would be expelled and told to find an alternate school to finish their training. Minerva and Filius quickly sent off postals owls to urgently require the parents presence. The fifth years and below who were part of the assault and/or who were party to the theft of Ms. Lovegoods things were either to be suspended or accept an alternate punishment.

The suspension would carry a permanent stain on their records but the alternate punishment would be … inventive. Harry himself knew that he might prefer the suspension if it were he.

The twins were thanked for their part and let go.

Harry finally made it back to Lady Hyacinth after the very, very long errand was completed.

A/N: I know it's short. But I really wanted to get Harry met back up with the timeline. Hogwarts is going to have a very interesting Saturday.


	8. A Day Long Remembered

(A/N: According to Celtic Mythology, Morgana is the Goddess of Magic and Death and Morrigan is the Goddess of Wisdom and Beauty. Stealing the idea from Quoth the Raven, Nevermore, by GenkaiFan – a fic I highly recommend – Morgana is a witch in the Harry Potter World who worshipped The Morrigan who is the Goddess of Magic, Mother of Death, etc, etc and is associated with, among other things, Ravens. Also, Dwyn is the God of Tricks and Pranks and is known for his manliness and love of mischief – Sirius MUST have been a worshipper.)

Pt 8: A Day Long Remembered

Luna Lovegood slowly opened her eyes. Something, she knew, was different.

Opening her eyes fully, she found that she was in an unfamiliar bed and that she was holding an unfamiliar smaller figure. And she also found that she was _warm_.

Upon that realization, her sleepiness fled instantly. Carefully not jostling the smaller girl, she sat up and looked around. She found she was wearing one of her nightgowns that often disappeared which was one reason she was so warm.

What amazed her most was not that she was in a larger room with another bed off to the other side (with people apparently in it) but looking around everything she had ever brought to Hogwarts seemed to present.

Every pair of shoes, every sock, every dress, every set of knickers, every picture – everything was set up almost on display around her. It was a wonder. She carefully set the girl down and reached out to the picture of her mother and father sitting on either side of her that she had lost in her first year.

Holding both the happiness and the tears at bay, she held the photo against her. It had been devastating when it had disappeared.

After a moment, she caught a movement from the side of her vision and looked over. The smaller girl that was in bed with her was looking at her with a kind smile, even if it was a bit sad.

"Hello," she said quietly. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Where are we?" The girl somehow had pipes and instead of answering she played a few notes. Confused, Luna said, "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

The girl put her pipes aside and put her fingers to her lips asking for quiet. Luna nodded.

Climbing out of bed, the little girl was now on the floor, which Luna noted had a very nice carpeting. The girl then looked at her expectantly. Luna considered and asked, "I should come with you?"

The girl gave a happy smile and nod.

"Okay." Luna put the picture of her mother carefully on the shelf she had taken it from and slowly climbed out of the bed as well. When she was out, the girl turned and moved to the door which contained the bathroom. Luna followed. There was a set of steps up to the sink which the smaller girl climbed up. From a pile next to the sink, she picked up a rubber balloon and motioned Luna to come over.

"Why are we filling water balloons?" she asked curiously. The girl pointed to the large bed on the other side of the room. Luna was skeptical as she asked, "Are you sure?" The girl snickered. "That's kind of mean, though." The girl gave her a pouting and pleading look.

Luna had seen Ginny Weasely once give this look to her mother when both girls were at the Burrow and asked for some of the pudding before it was served at dinner. Mrs. Weasley had said no when asked, and Ginny had this exact look.

Amazingly, Mrs. Weasley had relented and allowed the two girls a very small amount.

Luna had never though to try such a technique as she had never wanted anything that much, but she found that being on the receiving end of the look was very effective in changing one's mind.

It must be a magical way to control wrackspurts.

Luna held out – a little. "Why don't we first try saying 'Hello' and then if that doesn't work we can use the balloon." The girl considered that and nodded. "And the water must not be too cold or warm." The girl sighed and nodded again.

Luna allowed the girl to fill a small balloon before moving back into the large room.

Stopping a few feet away from the larger bed, Luna called out "Hello?"

One of the two adults appeared to stir and sat up. Luna saw that this was the woman who had arrived after the second task last night. "Well, hello," she said to the two girls. "And how are you today?"

"Well, I am awake. It was very nicely warm in bed but I don't know where I am. I asked her," she motioned to the girl next to her, "but she only talks with pipes and I don't speak Pipe. She wanted to wake you with water balloons, but I got her to allow me to try speaking first. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Hello, Luna Lovegood. I am Lady Hyacinth of the French Veela Enclave. The girl next to you was called Flute by my bedmate Harry. And this is Harry Potter, but an older one that the one you know. You are in the room of requirement after Harry found you in the hallway last night and brought you here. We really should wake him up and talk about it."

Luna nodded. "Well, that would be nice. But I promised Flute that if talking didn't wake you, I would let her try the balloon. And I can't go back on my promise. Would you like to stay there or get up to avoid the water?"

The woman snickered and said, "Why don't I stand up and then Flute can wake him up her way?" Luna nodded and glanced over. The little girl had a mischievous smirk on her face. The beautiful woman in a very nice nightgown stood up and moved next to the girls. She looked down at Flute and said, "Fire away!"

Flute crowed and aimed her alarm balloon and threw – she was very accurate.

The man in the bed sputtered awake and sat up. "Hello, Lover. Flute asked to wake you this way and she was too cute to deny. I hope you're not mad." The Lady gave a very amused look.

The man who did look like an older Harry Potter glared for a moment, and them, looking at the little girl who was the picture of innocence now, laughed. "Somehow, I think I will just let this one go. I will get her back – sometime. I don't know when and I don't know how – but I will get her back."

Flute pulled her instrument and trilled her pipes in a very confrontational way. Luna actually understood that one! "Bring it on!"

"Anyway, Luna is confused and you're the best to explain." Harry nodded.

"How about we all get up and shower and dress and then we can talk about last night and what's changed? Okay?"

Luna looked to the other females who both seemed agreeable. "Okay."

Harry performed a spell and saw it was early. "Why don't you two take a bath together and Lady Hyacinth and I will be in the other bathroom. Take your time to make sure you're fully clean."

Luna accepted that and moved to collect what she needed. Flute rolled her eyes and followed.

Her father Sparhawk had often used this tactic to allow him "alone time" in the bath with her mother. Did he really think he was so clever? Humans were far too concerned with certain activities. Then she remembered that in her alternate form she was older and married and did such things with her own husband, Talen, who was a young Pandion Knight under her father's command.

She had learned that Humans weren't being so silly after all. She had decided on Talen when her Danae persona had turned eight. He was already devious and fun and a master thief at ten years old. With her own nature as a trickster, he fit her perfectly. Sparhawk had finally conceded defeat and made certain that the boy was fully trained and ready to be a Knight by the time she reached seventeen.

She had wanted to get married at fourteen and her father wanted her to wait until she was thirty. They had compromised. It had helped that her own mother had started planning on trapping Sparhawk when she was a little girl and was fully sympathetic.

Luna and Flute had a very fun bath. Luna was not so old and proper that she didn't know how to have fun and Aphrael was, after all, the eternal child. For all of that, each knew what was expected and were clean and dressed by 8:00.

Luna was re-introduced to Winky (she had only a vague recollection from the night before) and both were happy to meet each other under better circumstances. Asking that she leave out any pork (Aphrael absolutely couldn't stand the smell of it) and added extra pudding (Luna's request), Winky served a delicious breakfast and then popped off to the Rookery to ensure Xeno Lovegood was still making progress on arriving by 9:15.

Xeno had been awoken at 7:00 AM by the smell of breakfast that he had not cooked. It took him a small time to understand that Winky was now their house elf and that he was expected at Hogwarts this morning.

Harry and he had talked about gifting Hogwarts with ten snorcacks for Hagrid's gardens, after ensuring that – yes, he also had Garden Gnomes in one garden for Care of Magical Creatures.

Needless to say, his lessons would have to change. Harry didn't think Hagrid would mind though.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts had been surprised when the Prefects had gone around and made sure that everyone was awake for a mandatory meeting in the Great Hall after breakfast at 9:00 AM.

It was a Saturday and many felt that this was sacrilege – no one should be made to wake up before 10:00 on a Saturday. The Prefects, having been ordered by their Heads of House, were not sympathetic though and, despite much grumbling (especially from Gryffindor) everyone was present. With one exception.

Marsalla Randell, 6th year prefect for Ravenclaw made her way up to the Head Table, a look of concern plastered on her face. "Professor Flitwick? All students are present except 3rd Year, Luna Lovegood."

The Professor looked at his student calmly and said, "Thank you, Ms. Randell. Take your place with the rest of the students."

Ms. Randell, however, decided to push it. "Will you be taking care of her punishment personally or would you like the prefects to handle it?"

Very calmly and without any of his normal cheerfulness, Professor Flitwick looked at the prefect and said, "I know exactly where Ms. Lovegood is and why she is there. I will be handing things personally with the help of the other staff. So you should not worry about what punishment _Ms. Lovegood_ might be receiving. Return to your fellow students."

It was at that moment that Marsalla Randell first got the glimmer that things were not as she was used to and the world had changed overnight.

Without any _apparent_ concern, the girl returned to the Ravenclaw table. She did have a quick word with two other students nearby. They each had a bit of a worried look when the conversation was over.

At 8:55, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, entered the Great Hall with another of Hogwart's guests, Lady Hyacinth, Matriarch of the Veela Enclaves of France.

The males in the hall were very interested in the woman and the females were actually quite impressed by the man. "Mr. Potter?" the Deputy Headmistress asked. "Your charges?"

"Right behind us. Washing their hands – they were eating sticky pastries and … well, I sent them to wash." The Deputy Headmistress nodded.

At 8:58, Luna Lovegood entered the Great Hall, carrying a small girl who looked around the room in interest. As they walked by, a few girls made quiet snide comments about her, quiet enough not to be heard at the Staff Table but loud enough to be heard by the surrounding students.

Luna Lovegood, contrary to expectations, stopped abruptly and said with a clear voice, "Apologize! Now! I don't care what you say about me but you will apologize for the comments about Flute!"

Before things could escalate, Professor Flitwick stood up. "Ms. Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor?" she asked with her normal airy voice.

"We will take care of such things shortly. Please bring your guest and have a seat near the staff table please."

Luna gave a hard look to the girls, who looked mutinous, and continued on. The other girls had missed a very important thing which they would later regret: The little girl with Luna did not look like she didn't understand or that she was sad. Instead she had an anger all her own at the casual abuse of the blonde girl. Those who had done so would be feeling it very, very soon.

At 9:00 exactly, Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"Last night, a crime was committed against a student of Hogwarts," she began. "In the past, the former Headmaster has prevented the staff from punishing those who committed such acts to the level which would be proper. Bullies have been allowed to act without interference and heinous acts received a slap on the wrist. No more."

Quite a number of students in the hall felt, suddenly, very nervous. This was NOT what they were expecting on a Saturday morning in February.

"At 12:00 last night, when all the students of any age were to be in bed, three students conspired to stun their fellow housemate, a young girl, and put her into an out of the way hallway. The perpetrators were Marietta Edgecomb, 5th year, Ravenclaw; Marsalla Randell, 6th year Ravenclaw and Prefect, and Stanley Poole, 6th year Ravenclaw and Prefect. The victim was Luna Lovegood, 3rd year Ravenclaw. After being left stunned in a hallway by these three, who deftly avoided the 5th and 7th year prefects in doing so, Ms. Lovegood was further attacked by Barbara Stansberry, 7th year Slytherin, and cousin to Ms. Edgecomb. As a result, Ms. Lovegood was left in a pair of knickers only and then revived.

"Upon waking up, she attempted to return to Ravenclaw but found that the three Ravenclaw students had bespelled the door to not allow her to return to her own bed. She then found her way to an out of the way cubbyhole in an attempt to get warm.

"Our visitors, Mr. Potter and Lady Hyacinth, Matriarch of the French Veela Enclaves, were guesting on the Seventh Floor and found her. Summoning Professor Flitwick, she was given comfort by our guests and taken to a place where she could sleep safely. Steps were then taken to investigate and the following students were found to be in possession of items that had been stolen from Ms. Lovegood since she began her education, or, their magical signature was found on items that were hidden in various places in Hogwarts."

Professor Flitwick stood up and listed out twelve additional students beyond those already named – all of her dorm mates were included on this list.

Every student just named, you will come up here right now and I will hear no protest or complaint."

When they were all present, the Deputy Headmistress said, "Your punishments have already been set. I have seen enough proof, as has Professor Flitwick. Before we continue," she looked over at the blonde girl who was holding the smaller girl for comfort in the face of all the attention on her, "Ms. Lovegood. What requests would you make to help rectify the abuse you have suffered? Any reasonable request will be satisfied."

Very quietly, "I just want to be left alone and to not have my things stolen or damaged."

Before Professor McGonagall could reply, she was interrupted from another source. "Professor." Everyone looked over and saw that several Gryffindors were standing including most of the fourth and third years, the Weasley twins, and the Quiddich team. The spokesman was one of the Weasley twins. "If Ravenclaw cannot take care of their own, Gryffindor will claim her and ensure she is kept safe." Such was their seriousness that there was no attempt at twin-speak.

Several Gryffindors were murmuring in agreement. Minerva McGonagall had never felt so much pride in her house as she did right at that moment.

One of the accused finally had enough. "They can have her! We started treating her this way to try to teach her to not be so weird! She goes on and on about strange creatures and dresses like a St. Mungo's patient! We'd be glad to be rid of her."

Suddenly, the whole room was interrupted by a sound that no one was expecting. The girl who had been in Luna's lap was now standing on the table and the sound from her pipes was pure anger.

Harry Traveler looked at this and said to his companion, the Lady Hyacinth, "This is about to get ugly."

The visitors from the other schools had been amazed at the goings on this morning at Hogwarts. They did not know why they were included but what was happening was shocking.

All watched as the small girl started playing her flute. She closed her eyes and played her heart out and started walking forward. However, instead of walking on the table, the room was stunned to see her walking on thin air. As she played she walked into a circle until she was easily visible to all the students.

After a few minutes, she stopped playing and looked at Harry. He knew his cue instinctively. He stood and cried out, "Behold Aphreal! Child Goddess of Styricum!"

At that, several things happened: Igor Karkaroff, who had dreamed of pipsong throughout the night, fell down to his knees and cried out, "Goddess!"

The girls who were just standing there insulting Luna were now beginning to feel real fear.

The staff all gaped, only Professor Flitwick crying out, "Of course!"

And Lady Hyacinth, after gaping at the spectacle for a moment, turned to Harry, hit him with her bag and said, "I was watching over a Goddess all night and you didn't tell me?"

Flute, who was standing in the air looking down snickered at this.

All of this fled people's consciousness quickly at the next event to happen. A bird, a very large Raven, flew into the hallway and suddenly turned into a very stately, very beautiful, very tall woman who was more regal than almost any there had ever seen. And appearing next to her was a very manly looking fellow, who also exuded a certain presence.

Both smiled and looked at Aphrael. "Cousin!" the woman said. "Welcome to Our world! What need have you of Us?"

Murmurs of "The Morrigan" floated around the room and the students accused were now feeling terror. It didn't help that Professor Flitwick had retrieved several people from the room off the Staff area which included several parents and the Head of the DMLE with two Aurors.

The Child Goddess ignored this as She started playing Her piped and walking down the air as if it was a stairwell. After a few passages, She was done and pointed to the gathered students.

The Morrigan was not amused. Before saying anything, She walked calmly around the students until She was next to Luna. She reached down and with Her hand, She cupped the girls face with all the tenderness of a mother. Luna's tears fell down her face as the Morrigan looked into her soul.

After a murmured, "Blessed be, my Child," and a pat on her cheek she turned to confront those who made Luna have a miserable Hogwarts experience. "In all these many centuries, rarely have I felt the desire to lash out against mortals as I do in this moment. One of My own, who is blessed with My gift, has been abused and attacked by those that should be living in kinship with her. At this moment I am sore tempted to burn My gift away from you and curse your lines to never know magic again." By now those accused were whimpering and crying.

She sighed. "However, I feel that this would make my chosen even more upset than she already is." She turned to the staff. "Headmistress. What punishment have you set for these who would attack one of Mine whom is now also favored by My Cousin, whom all of Us love?"

The Headmistress sighed. She had not been ready for Divine influences this morning. It was times like these that she wished she had said "No" when she had first been asked to teach.

"First, the only one of these who is – according to our laws now – of age is Ms. Barbara Stansberry. The Director of Magical Law Enforcement, or at least those who work for her, will be taking this one to be tried for violations of the laws that our society runs by for her part in this. She is also expelled from this School."

The Morrigan nodded. "I respect the idea of Law. I expect proper Justice to be served," was her comment to Madam Bones.

Madam Bones curtsied and said, "Yes, Great Lady!"

"The two students who have completed the tests which would normally indicate they are sufficiently mature enough to operate in society have obviously shown that they have no place among us and I am expelling them as well. This includes Ms. Randell and Mr. Poole."

The Morrigan looked at them and said, "Banishment. I will accept this." She looked at the parents of the two who were present. "Take these from My lands. If they, or any of their children within three generations, return to these lands that I call Mine, I shall see their lines cursed. You have seven days from this moment to be gone!"

Igor Karkaroff called out, "And do not come to Durmstrung! You have offended one who is favored by my Goddess Aphrael and I will not accept you."

Madam Maxime echoed that sentiment. These would have to live far away in east or across the sea to find a home that would accept them.

The Morrigan looked at the remaining students (the older ones had parents there), and asked, "And what of these? What punishment for these who have also caused harm?"

Before the Headmistress could speak, Aphrael started playing her pipes. She also danced as she did so, including the second visitor in the dance for a moment. The Morrigan smiled in amusement. She turned back to the Deputy Headmistress and said, "Include ALL the options for punishment that you considered."

"Our options included suspension, that is a temporary banishment, to allow their parents to teach them proper behaviour, as well as arduous tasks upon their return to pay for their transgressions." She paused and almost reluctantly added, "There was talk of allowing our resident pranksters to add their own measure of justice against them to repay their poor behaviour."

The Morrigan laughed at that. "And so we have my cousin Dwyn, God of Pranks and Tricks." The Manly God off to the side grinned in acknowledgement.

She addressed the remaining students. "Then here is your choice: Accept the temporary banishment that has been stated for a period of one moon and perform the arduous tasks set upon your return, knowing that you shall still know my displeasure until I feel you have made recompense for your actions; OR, take the alternate punishment. You shall not be banished, and I will rescind my displeasure, but you have humiliated one of mine and so these sons of Dwyn," she pointed to the Weasley twins who were standing there in some shock, "shall take steps to ensure that you experience an equal measure of your own spite until they determine you have paid the penalty. Choose carefully – your future hangs in the balance. Should you choose My displeasure, leave this Hall and wait for your instructions. Should you choose the more earthly punishment, return to your fellows, knowing that you shall still pay for your transgressions – only by less Divine means."

Most were torn between the two options. They looked between the two Divinities and the manically grinning twins. Finally, they decided that the twins were less likely to harm them long term and each quickly found their way back to their seats.

Dwyn laughed loudly and said, "My sons! I expect to see the beginning of their payment to begin soon!"

The twins bowed and said, "As you wish, Your Greatness!"

Before much else could be said, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Xeno Lovegood walked in carrying a covered cage. Behind him was a house elf with a much larger cage floating in front of her. Everyone stared at the man as he walked in. When he saw who was standing at the front of the hall, he stopped in shock, as did the house elf. However, he recovered quickly and continued forward, Divine visitors present or no.

He stopped before the Goddess and said, "Your Divine Grace! You bless those here by Your very presence." He bowed to Dwyn and said, "And Your Divine Grace! You are also welcome!" And, finally, seeing Flute, he bowed once more and said, "Your Divine Grace! Welcome to our Dimension! I hope You are enjoying Your visit!"

"Well met! Xenophilius of House Lovegood. Your daughter is a treasure. What purpose have you here this day?" the Morrigan asked.

"Er. Well, I came to deliver gifts."

At that a grinning Aphrael played her pipes to inform her cousins. The Morrigan smiled and turned back to Xeno. "Then deliver your gifts and know they are blessed by Us!"

"Thank you!" he said. He turned to his daughter who was watching with wide eyes (fairly normal for her actually) and said, "Hello, Pumpkin! I wanted to drop off your new familiar." He placed the cage of the table and allowed Luna to take to cover off.

She gasped as she opened the door and pulled the small animal out. "A Crumple-Horned Snorcack! You found them!"

The entire Hall, except Harry and the Divine visitors, stared in shock. Luna quickly (protecting the small animal) threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Sugarplum."

He let her go and pulled out a copy of the booklet. "Care and feeding instructions. You'll have to give her a name yourself!"

"Coco! For her color! Like Hot Cocoa."

"Then Coco the Snorcack she is!" Luna grinned and cuddled the animal, pulling back on occasion to inspect her closely.

Xeno nodded to the Morrigan and then walked around her. "Hagrid?"

Hagrid, off kilter, stood. "Er. Xeno?"

"Winky here has your gift." Winky floated the larger cage in front of Hagrid who pulled off the cover. "Five breeding pairs. Here's the paperwork from the ICW and Ministry, and this is because you're in charge of the creatures here." Xeno handed him a limited license to breed Snorcacks for Hogwarts only and not for sale to other institutions or individuals.

Hagrid read it over. "Thank ye! Yer a generous man!"

"No problem! I just know it's important for students to learn about them. OH!" He pulled out a stack of booklets. "These are booklets about their care you can use for reference until we get more printed up."

Hagrid nodded in appreciation. Xeno quickly retreated to sit beside his happy daughter.

The Morrigan smiled at them and said, "Well, then. If there is nothing else, I believe it is time to go."

A voice spoke up. Many were surprised to see Hermione Granger standing. The Morrigan looked at the girl curiously. "Yes, child?"

"Your Divine Grace? I do not seek to be presumptuous but may I ask You a question as regards Your gift?" She had quickly heard from other students that "her gift" referred to Magic.

"Ask, child."

"You are the Goddess of Magic and all who wield it are beholden to You for Your gift to us. And we thank You for it." The Morrigan smiled and nodded regally. "My question if I may is: Do you have any opinion as regards any difference between those who have magic who come from parents with magic compared to those of us with magic who come from parents who do not, apparently, have Your gift?"

There were gasps in the hall. The Purebloods were shocked at the audacity of this girl. Those who didn't have an opinion were curious. And those who were muggleborn really wanted to know.

The Morrigan smiled. "No. Any who bears My gift descends from others who bore it before. At times My gift leaves due to poor breeding, damage to a pregnant mother, or a curse cast upon a family by Myself or another, Mortal or Divine. When the blood is sufficiently cleansed, My gift returns to the line. But it matters not. All who wield magic do so at My whim and at My aegis. My Blessings are for all who wield My gift well. Those who claim a right to magic beyond others and work to deny the gift to those I have Blessed I find repugnant. If they should fail to learn the errors of their ways, I often curse their line to lose My gift until they learn better. Any child who bears magic is one of _My_ children. Even if they are also claimed by others." She said this last with amusement as she pointed to the Weasley twins.

Hermione gave a deep curtsy. "I thank you for your wisdom and forbearance, Great Lady."

The Morrigan added one more comment. "Harry, of House Potter."

Harry stood nervously. "Your Divine Grace?"

"Send quickly the remaining parts of that fool, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, to my son, Death. I would see him pay for his presumption and for the crimes against My children."

Harry bowed. "I and others work to ensure it will be done within the next two days. It will be as you demand, Great Lady." The Morrigan nodded, pleased.

Finally Dwyn spoke, "Amelia, of House Bones!"

The Director of the DMLE curtsied. "Your Divine Grace."

Dwyn raised his voice. "PADFOOT MY SON! Come forth!"

Out of a hidden area behind a tapestry, a large dog which appeared to be a Grim came out. He changed to Sirius Black. The Hall gasped.

"My son, Sirius of House Black is falsely accused! He is under My protection! My Cousin and I await Justice being properly applied and the true criminal held in judgment for the crimes committed against one of Mine."

Amelia curtsied and replied, "I shall do my best, Great Lord."

The Divinities then left, Aphrael playing and dancing as she disappeared into the air.

The Lone Traveler is the one who broke the tableau. "Well, that was quite a morning. And it's only half of 10:00. I think I could use some hot chocolate right about now."


	9. Final Preparations for Justice

A/N: Mostly to set up the final day .. it's a bit tedious but most stories have tedious parts.

* * *

It took a bit, but the students of Hogwarts had soon all withdrawn. The Gryffindors had gathered up Luna and Harry had smiled upon seeing Ginny enthusiastically meeting Luna's new familiar. Hermione had rushed off to the Library – far too much had happened and she would need to stability of the written word to figure it out.

Ron had looked like he wanted to stay but the number of teachers and adults had put him off – he looked like he was going to find a chess game, or his bed for a nap.

Lady Hyacinth had gone off with her granddaughter and the other visitors from France. She extracted a promise that Harry would inform her when he might be free again, as circumstances allowed (he didn't necessary control his movements at all times).

Igor Karkaroff had gathered his own students to speak of his different expectations based on his own changes.

Draco had withdrawn looking decidedly unhappy. Sipping his hot cocoa (provided by Dobby) Harry looked over to the Head of Slytherin who was trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter." The man was at least trying to be civil.

"I might recommend heading off to prevent stupidity on the part of your godson. He didn't look happy as he left. I can just imagine the letter he's writing home right about now. 'Dear Father, the Mudbloods are getting uppity. They're saying mean things about the Dark Lord. That Loony girl who's father runs the Quibbler has been given an animal which I don't have. Get hers killed. You need to convince the Minister to make them those lesser kiss our boots. Mum, send chocolates'." Looking over at the man with complete seriousness he said, "Considering just _who_ spoke and exactly _what_ She said, I might recommend that you head off any precipitous moves by a man who listens too much to the complaints of his son and acts without a full understanding of true events. It might prevent him from making _costly_ mistakes. If you understand my meaning."

Snape stiffly replied, "I am certain the he would not be so foolish." The Morrigan had been quite clear in her disdain for certain attitudes and certain people, the Dark Lord included.

Harry snorted. "Considering the track record he has as regards things he doesn't agree with, are you really sanguine about taking the chance? Draco Malfoy has far _too many_ Gryffindor tendencies to be allowed to act without proper supervision and an unbelievable ability to ignore that which his disagrees with – regardless of whom speaks."

Severus Snape looked at the Traveler as he considered what was said. Finally he addressed the Deputy Headmistress. "Minerva. I shall be unavailable for a time today. After I ensure my elder prefects have things in hand, I will be visiting a parent or two as regards certain changing circumstances."

Minerva barely withheld her smirk as she nodded. "That's fine."

The man quickly withdrew.

Xeno Lovegood had gone off with Hagrid to place his new charges in their new home. Xeno was interested in seeing how to do it most effectively and was interested in Hagrid's insights.

When only the Deputy Headmistress, the DMLE representatives, Harry Potter, Sirius Black and the Traveler were left, the elder Harry had a question. "How are you keeping the lid on things with the Prophet?" he asked Amelia curiously.

"I've muzzled Bagman on the treat of a charge of treason if he talks to much and had him pass on the results of the second task – without all the extra drama. With the Minister out of town with his … assistant … they don't have the access that they normally have to bypass security. When I was contacted, I told them that there would be news on Monday – after this is all resolved. I've informed the other Aurors that if anything gets out, I will send them to work night shifts at Azkaban."

Harry nodded. "That would do it. How about the report to Voldemort by Crouch? Did anyone consider that?"

Amelia nodded. "I had Tonks contact Pettigrew using the information we retrieved under Veritaserum, saying that there was too much scrutiny to actually come to his Master directly. He will be expecting a full report … tomorrow." Harry grinned. By then, it would be close to over.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice interrupted.

Harry (both of them looked over) and asked, "Yes?"

The Deputy Headmistress scoffed and said, "That's troublesome. I meant the older."

"Can I help you?"

Taking a large drink of something that he suspected had been braced, the Deputy Headmistress said, "Can I ask you not to bring any more Gods and Goddesses into things? I was half expecting to see the Great Lady start smiting students. Ye' canno' be courtin' deities withou' cullin' doon harsh penalties!" By the end, the Deputy Headmistress was starting to retreat into her native Gaelic accent.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry – not my fault. And if you want someone to blame about your gods and goddesses being so absolute – blame your ancestors."

"Huh?" was the common sound around the table.

Harry sighed. "Did anyone notice that Aphrael was a bit different than the Goddess and God she asked to visit?"

Those present looked around. "Not really. She did seem a bit more … varied," Amelia Bones said. "She wasn't as … extreme in her reactions."

The Traveler nodded. "Aphrael is one of two types of Deities. Her type includes deities fully formed upon coming into being and whom have a certain leeway in shaping their people and their society. The second type are what most Deities on Earth are, save the God of Creation: Earth was formed with inherent forces of energy including some of the energies of the Gods, or divine energy. When sentient peoples evolve, they tend to see the forces of nature as a product of the will of a God. And because there is divine energy seeded within the creation of Earth, this very belief shapes and forms the Gods and Goddesses we end up with. Thus your Gaelic Goddess of Magic is, very much, a force of nature. Unyielding. Without hesitation in damning those that displease her. Because that's what the Gaelics who came to this land saw and imbued their Goddess with. So – blame your ancestors."

Minerva sighed. "It might have been easier to live with Aphrael and her fellow formed Divinities."

Harry shrugged. "Actually, in her world, anyone performing magic must have the approval of a God before they can do so. Because humans here have, for the lack of a better term, divine influence in that their choices shape the divine, we are not so dependant directly. So – which would you prefer?"

Those present considered that.

Harry then added, "That is of course what makes someone like Voldemort so dangerous."

The collective, "What?" was amusing.

"Because there is some divine effect due to human belief, only on Earth that I have found can humans _become_ gods. Enough belief by enough people …" Everyone was wide-eyed at that. "That's why the defeat of Voldemort at Godric's Hallow was so important. It showed people that he _wasn't_ a god. But then again, it also caused a belief in the 'boy-who-lived'." He turned to his local counterpart. "Part of why we Harry Potters are so powerful in so many dimensions has, in part, to do with the belief of many dimensions in the power of a small boy who could defeat a Dark wizard even as a babe fresh from its mothers teat. Not something that likely should be bandied about though."

A figure shimmered into visibility. "None shall report this widely, under order of the Department of Mysteries. Wide knowledge of this could upend our entire society or even the world."

Most were startled at the sudden presence of an Unspeakable. Except the Traveler. He hadn't been aware – but in may universes they were sneaky bastards.

After getting agreement from all present (except the Traveler whom the local Unspeakables knew they had no control over), the figure retreated to report to the office.

"Okay," the Traveler said. "We have two main things to do today – well, three."

"What are the three? Amelia Bones asked.

"First, we need to retrieve the Locket of Salazar Slytherin so that it can be present at the Veil of Death when Harry calls Death once more. It contains one part of Voldemort's soul. That will be the easiest thing."

"How will that be easy?" Sirius asked.

"Funny you should be the one to ask. It will be easy because it currently resides in the Black Family home on Grimmauld Place in London."

Sirius was flummoxed. "How!?"

Harry sighed. "Your brother. When he realized exactly what Voldemort had created, he stole the horcrux from the cave where Voldemort put it, protected by inferi, losing his life in the process. He ordered his loyal house elf to destroy it – but Kreacher has been unable. He's gone a bit mad from trying."

Sirius was left speechless. He didn't know what to think.

Amelia nodded. "And the last part will be collecting Pettigrew and Voldemort. I will have trusted Aurors ready for that assault this afternoon."

The Traveler nodded. "I think Harry should come with us to London, but I think your Aurors plus me should be enough for Voldemort, Pettigrew – and his snake."

Amelia considered that, as did the Deputy Headmistress. Sirius and the local Harry were already sold. Finally the two women nominally in charge agreed.

It took a little work, but finally arrangements had been made. A Ministry car took the group (Sirius had been glamoured as the evidence of his innocence was still under wraps) to Grimmauld Place.

Cursing about his desire to be anywhere but there, Sirius performed the necessary steps to open the house.

Carefully, the group entered the home and closed the door. Harry had warned them, luckily, about the picture because it was silenced before it could start.

Soon they were joined by the target of their visit. "Who dares enter the home of my mistress? This be home of Black family and interlopers be not wanted."

Sirius had always hated Kreacher but, for the sake of his brother, he tried to withhold it. "Kreacher! I, Sirius Orion Black, Son of Orion Black, Grandson of Arturus, the last Black of Black, I have returned to take up the mantle as The Black!"

Kreacher looked torn. "Mistress will be upset. Mistress's disappointment is now Master."

Before Sirius could say anything else, Harry stepped in. "Kreacher! Listen and do not speak!"

Kreacher visibly started when he realized he couldn't say anything. "Sirius has come back to the House of Black to help you to finish Regulus' last order. Do you understand? Speak now."

"Other wizard is also Master. But Kreacher can feel it. Disappointment has come to finish Regulus' work? To help Kreacher?" Kreacher was a bit wild-eyed at this.

Sirius had calmed down. Nodding his thanks to Harry, he addressed the House Elf. "Yes. Tomorrow my Godson Harry," and he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "will be calling Death as Death has asked for the piece of soul that is contained in the Locket. When the piece of soul is claimed, Regulus' order to destroy it will be done. Be ready for my call. Do you understand?"

"Kreacher understands. Kreacher will come when called."

"Good." He turned and said, "Let's get out of here. I'll come back when this is done to take care of the house but not now."

Those with Sirius were sympathetic. As the last one out, Harry paused and wandlessly removed the silencing charm. "Lady Black. When Regulus' final order is honored, I recommend listening to the words that The Morrigan spoke to Hogwarts just this morning. I am certain that your son will be more than willing to tell you."

He quickly left before the painting could reply.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was sitting with Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, waiting for the other Aurors that would make up the assault team.

Harry had shared what intelligence he could with the DMLE Director. Seeing that those they were apprehending were relying on stealth more than wards and other things, they didn't believe they needed heavy cursebreaking teams.

Finally, the team was together and Amelia was ready to begin. Before doing so, Harry asked to introduce himself. She allowed it.

"Hello, folks. My name is Harry Potter and I'm a dimensional traveler. I will be assisting on today's operation. I was an Auror on my own world and I bring a few unique skills."

Kingley Shacklebolt asked respectfully, "Such as?"

Harry grinned. "Watch this."

Concentrating, Harry moved from one place to another. Suddenly he was among them and he wandlessly stunned one of the Aurors in the room.

"Okay. Different transport, no noise; wandless magic," Kingsley summed up.

"Yeah, and one more thing that is even more vital here."

"Which is?"

Harry wandlessly vanished the sleeve on the Auror he stunned. His fellows were shocked to see the remnants of a Dark mark. "Experience."

Amelia had taken her wand in her hand and said, with a very white face, "Arms visible, folks. We aren't taking any chances."

Quickly ensuring the rest were clean, Yaxley was quickly re-stunned and taken to a secure cell. "Considering we're taking down Voldemort today – I don't think we can afford any questionable elements. Wouldn't you all agree?"

The Aurors in the room were shocked. When they were told it was a secret op, they did NOT expect this level. "Do we have enough?" one asked.

Harry nodded. "Luckily, we have to deal with the Dark Idiot who's in a small, magically made body which is much weaker, a pretty clever but completely cowardly follower, and a magically enhanced snake. They're hiding in a Muggle home away from other Muggle homes, so it will be unlikely we will be violating any Secrecy laws. There will be no wards. And setting up anti-apparition, anti-portkey, and anti-animagus wards can be done before we begin the assault. As far as the Dark idiot is concerned, if his body gets killed, he will just have to find another follower and get another body. So he won't be as completely unwilling to be taken into custody as he would be otherwise. Just don't kill the snake – it also contains a piece of his soul which we will be taking care of with a special procedure. Any questions?"

Another Auror asked, :Who is the second wizard?"

Harry turned to the DMLE Director, who sighed. "Peter Pettigrew."

It took a while to clear up the storm of protests and cries of confusion but, eventually, it was done. The Aurors were now ready to go.

Harry scouted and found an out of sight position near Riddle Manor and, bringing Amelia Bones, she made a portkey for the assault group.

The actual assault and capture ended up being fairly easy. It helped that Harry could scout using his phoenix form, which impressed the Aurors.

Needless to say, the Dark Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Evil Baby, was quite unhappy with his followers and those that had captured him. The Unspeakables took over to ensure that the small form didn't perish before it could be taken care of the next day. Pettigrew was put into a cell with various spells on it. In addition, Harry had borrowed a few guards. Pettigrew nearly had a breakdown when confronted with Hermione's cat Crookshanks right outside his cell with a few of Mrs. Figg's cats.

Harry was easily amused at times.

Harry once again guested with the Lady Hyacinth. This time there were no interruptions or surprise guests. On Sunday morning, the Lady moved to sit with her daughter and granddaughter, who would be going to the Ministry to see Dumbledore's trial at an emergency Wizengamot meeting. Their father was with Gabrielle visiting the new Snorcacks. Gabrielle was quite interested in seeing the new creatures and Hagrid had been happy to show them off when asked.

In French, so that most of the people around them wouldn't understand, Appoline asked, " _Mother? Why are you walking like that? I may not be pure Veela but I know that our bodies do not have such discomforts from having sex – no matter how rough or long._ "

The Lady Hyacinth smirked. " _True. But notice how envious the English females in the Hall are._ "

Appoline glanced around and, to her amusement, her mother was right. The older students (and a couple of the female staff) were glancing between her mother and the attractive Wizard who was sitting at the Great Table. Their expressions were a bit put out.

Fleur, ever curious, " _Was it as good as you imply_?"

The Lady's face took on a smile of pure contentment. " _Better_."

Fleur glanced over to the younger Harry in contemplation. " _Perhaps I should reconsider a long term relationship_?"

The three looked at each other and laughed. Veela humor was much more open than English humor. It was probably just as well that no one around them could understand what was being said.

Soon, the hall cleared. By 9:30, many were making their way to the Headmaster's office which would be opened by Professor McGonagall for all of those who would be at the Ministry.

This included the Champions, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, the Veela Matriarch and her family, the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin (Snape had provided the original Veritaserum), Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. (Ron had gotten permission through Percy to support his friend and Hermione had used Hedwig to get permission from her parents).

The Lone Traveler made his own way.

At 10:00, the Emergency session got underway – amidst grumbling from many for interrupting their Sunday. These complaints would soon disappear as the severity of the circumstances came to light.

The first called to the stand was Harry Potter, Lone Traveler.

Madam Bones was acting as Prosecutor. "Please state your name and titles."

"Harry Potter. I am an inter-dimensional visitor. The various titles I hold include the following from my home dimension: Lord Potter of Pottersmeade, Lord Black of Blackmoor, Lord Gryffindor of Hogwarts, Lord Slytherin of Hogwarts. I also am known by Maarek Ilumian to the Goblins, or Fury of the Light. I have held the title of Master of Death. I also hold titles in other dimensions which are not relevant. I also am Knight Commander of the Order of Merlin in several dimensions, Knight Commander of different Orders under the British Crown in other dimensions, and probably other titles I am not aware of."

Curious, Amelia asked, "How does Knight Commander of the Order of Merlin compare to our own system of first, second, and third class?"

"First Class with distinction would be the comparative award. I've earned it several times for different actions."

"In lieu of describing what you observed upon entering our dimension, you have volunteered to show it in a Pensieve style which allows it to be shown to large audiences. Is this correct?"

Dumbledore stood up – as much as he could. "Objection. This particular magic device has not been verified as accurate here."

Madam Bones smirked. "Actually," she pulled out a sheet with several copies, "the Department of Mysteries and Gringotts have certified it as accurate. The license to make them is owned by the Potter family – a gift from Lord Potter here to his dimensional family." She turned. "Also, you shall be giving a magical oath as regards these memories?"

Harry nodded and stood. With permission, he pulled his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, give oath upon my magic that the memories I shall put forward during this session shall be accurate and unaltered, and only reduced in length to prevent the privacy of another form being violated if I deem it necessary. I shall explain if this is the case. So Mote it Be!"

Dumbledore sat down. The Wizengamot was too curious to allow the use of this new Pensieve to be prevented.

This would be a long day for Dumbeldore and it was just getting started.


	10. Dumbledore's Bad Day at the Wizenmagot

A/N: The list of the Celtic Gods and Goddesses can be found at wintergrovecoven. tripod deities .html – but, as Morgana and Merlin are listed as deities there and The Morrigan was listed as the Goddess of Magic instead in the fanfiction by GenkaiFan that I referenced, I am taking artistic license. For any Gods and Goddesses that are offended – I apologize. For any Celts that are offended – sorry. For anyone who wants to nitpick – it's a STORY – get over it.

 _Harry nodded and stood. With permission, he pulled his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, give oath upon my magic that the memories I shall put forward during this session shall be accurate and unaltered, and only reduced in length to prevent the privacy of another form being violated if I deem it necessary. I shall explain if this is the case. So Mote it Be!"_

 _Dumbledore sat down. The Wizengamot was too curious to allow the use of this new Pensieve to be prevented._

 _This would be a long day for Dumbledore and it was just getting started._

Under supervision, Harry removed the memory of his arrival and played it for the audience. It began with Harry Potter's cry and ended with Harry's conjuring of the Pensieve to show the memory.

"And what was Mr. Dumbledore's response to the memory we just saw?"

"Well, immediately the young girl's father, Monsieur Delacour, started upbraiding the former Headmaster for his placing his daughter in the lake in violation of the Atlantis Accords. When Mr. Dumbledore began lacing compulsion charms into his voice when trying to calm him down, I acted by disabling and tying him up. I then demanded that the Deputy Headmistress call the DMLE as there were crimes involved having international relevance. Monsieur Delacour is, after all, the Deputy Minister for Magic of France. When the Defense Professor tried to interfere, I repeated my actions. I allowed the Ministry Officials, champions, visiting Heads, and the Champions' Heads of House to approach."

"After identifying myself to the satisfaction of those present – with a few irrelevant interactions included – we proceeded when the Director of the DMLE arrived, beginning with proving that the Defense Teacher was a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion."

"What else was found during this initial investigation?" Madam Bones asked.

"The Death Eater was a thought to be dead former resident of Azkaban. He had cursed the French Champion so as to prevent her from retrieving her sister, allowing the Merpeople to prevent her from being retrieved during the first hour, opening her to attack by them due to violation of the Atlantis Accords."

Dumbledore demanded attention and he was allowed to speak. "So the threat to the hostage was not of my making but that of a disguised criminal?"

He looked to Madam Bones who nodded for him to answer. "Yes – and no. Ms. Delacour's participation was according to the contract and the Mer Colony had already allowed for the contest to take place. Barty Crouch Junior was responsible for her failure to retrieve the hostage, yes.

"However, the involvement of the innocent sister was your part in this. Even over the specific protest of Percy Weasley, who was representing the Ministry, even with him citing the Atlantis Accords, and the concerns of Madam Maxime, you decided to use the underage and innocent girl. While you may have prevented any retaliation to the Champion, you opened the door to harm to the second Delacour sister."

"Did not the clue given to the champions name their most loved item as the item placed? And did not Ms. Delacour's sister qualify?"

"The clue also stated that after an hour, the item would be gone forever. So by that logic, you intended for an innocent to be allowed to be killed?"

"That was artistic license! There was no harm to come to the hostages." Dumbledore then shut up, realizing he had talked himself into a corner. If the note was embellished, than "most precious" could be something else as well. If the note was literal, he had endangered innocents without approval for their guardians.

Amelia Bones recognized that Dumbledore wouldn't go further on that road and went back to questioning the Traveler. "Why did you have Harry Potter take the Headmaster's wand?" There were shouts of outrage around the room.

"Because it is a family heirloom and rightfully belonged to whomever was the last of the Peverell blood. As of 31 October 1981, that was Harry Potter."

That stifled comment from the Wizengamot. Heirlooms was one matter that the Wizengamot tried to interfere with. Lucius Malfoy stood. "And there is proof?"

The Traveler nodded. "Yes. That came later." The Traveler considered that. "Although perhaps it would be better for those who might jump to conclusions to see the proof now." He gave a smirk to Dumbledore. "What Mr. Malfoy has guessed and not said was that the wand now in Harry Potter's possession is widely known as the Deathstick, Wand of Destiny, and a few other names." Muttering. "If has been stolen over the centuries by one wizard or another from the previous owner. Lest anyone get the idea that they might earn it now by killing him, I will provide another memory. This was what happened when Harry reclaimed the Resurrection Stone as a Family Heirloom. Those familiar with the Tales of Beetle the Bard might assume that if he had the Cloak – which he does as it came to him as an inheritance from his father, that he is now Master of Death. You might be interested to learn if that is true or not."

Harry dropped the memory into the Pensieve and Amelia played it. Dumbledore was not firmly fixed on this as he had been searching for years. When Death appeared, there were cries of shock and fear.

When it finished, there was silence around the chambers. Harry Potter, Traveler, commented, "If someone wants to try to take it from Harry, I am certain that Death might have a comment or two for them regarding taking what is now claimed by Him. Unless someone feels they wish to challenge Death?"

The Traveler was amused that none seemed ready to make that challenge.

Amelia decided it was time to move on. "There were other charges which you proffered as regards Mr. Dumbledore. What were these?"

"After things were resolved as regards the prisoners and the tasks, I attempted to remove an enchantment from my counterpart – the memory you just saw finished it. The reason that was necessary was because the Headmaster, in his infinite wisdom, decided that it was proper to lock a piece of Tom Riddle's soul, also known as Voldemort, into the scar on Harry's head. Thus ensuring that Riddle could not be defeated until Harry Potter died – if I had not directed him as I did. This is a part of the magic that Herpo the Foul was infamous for and it has been illegal since then. Also, when Mr. Dumbledore attempted to flee using his phoenix, I recognized that it was under a dark binging very much like the Imperius Curse. I prevented the man from escaping and cleaned the curse. I then demanded he face trial for his actions."

"How do you know the phoenix was controlled?" Amelia asked.

"He told me."

"How? Do you understand phoenix?"

"I can demonstrate."

"Do so."

Upon his place at the witness seat, Harry changed to his animagus form. Lifting his wings, he cried out into the chambers. It was interesting who looked happy and who looked uncomfortable. He changed back.

"I am done with this witness. Perhaps Defense might want to question him?" Amelia retreated.

Dumbledore stood. "Not at this time. But I reserve the right to recall him."

The Traveler shrugged and vacated the chair set aside for the witnesses to testify.

Monsieur Delacour testified as to what he had seen. He also testified that he had not given permission to use his daughter as a hostage.

A visitor from the ICW testified as to the report received and what actions the ICW had taken. The report of the sanctions against the Mer Colony for violating the spirit of the agreement if not the precise wording did help the Headmaster's case that he was not acting outside of what was agreed to.

The Headmaster did refute the testimony regarding the dabbling in Dark magics by clarifying the exact forbidden magics and pointing out that he did not actually create a horcrux – his attempt was to prevent the piece of soul from taking over the boy.

At this, the Traveler protested. "As perhaps the leading expert on horcruxes – or at least those created by Tom Marvolo Riddle, I would ask on what basis Mr. Dumbledore came to this conclusion. I would also ask where he learned to bind a piece of soul in place."

Madam Bones agreed and posed the first question. "On what basis did you act? Are you a recognized expert in Soul Magics? Or did you consult one or more?"

"In trying to understand the dangers of Tom Riddle, I studied extensively into what rituals might be available to him which would allow him to survive body death. I learned of horcruxes. Locking it in place was the only option. It might have possessed someone else if it got away."

"And where did you learn to lock it."

"In the book which described horcruxes, as you suspect. But it was not a horcrux I created."

Harry shook his head. "He's sitting there saying he encountered something that was not a horcrux, he used spells from the books on how to create a horcrux, without outside interference it would require that my alternate die, and he says it's not a horcrux? I'd like to demand he be forced to submit to truth serum to find out exactly what he was trying to do."

Dumbledore's salvation came from the most unlikely source. Lucius Malfoy stood and was recognized. "Unfortunately, even though Mr. Dumbledore is not a pureblood, as a holder of an Order of Merlin First Class, he enjoys every protection. It is illegal to force a pureblood to submit to Veritaserum testimony."

The Traveler looked at Lucius incredulously. "You are a brave man, Malfoy. To so casually rebel against the words of the Gods, even if your family might be cursed."

There were cries of protests around the room. Most (who had no idea what he was talking about) were crying out for some penalty against the man. Those who knew suddenly realized the significance of what happened at Hogwarts.

Amelia Bones finally got the chamber settled down. "What exactly are you talking about, Mr. Potter?"

"This chamber is aware that Hogwarts just witnessed the visit of not one but three Gods and Goddesses, right?"

There was some confusion in the room. "Perhaps you can show your memory of what you speak of."

The Traveler nodded. "The chamber is aware of The Morrigan?"

Dumbledore protested. "Why would we concern ourselves with such a Dark creature as the Morrigan?"

Suddenly, much support for the Headmaster slipped away. "For those who don't know, much as Hecate was the Greek Goddess of Magic, The Morrigan is recognized as the Celtic Goddess of Magic. Hogwarts saw a visit from her as regards another matter, a matter of justice. However, the final words she spoke might interest the chamber."

Harry dropped the memory into the Pensieve and allowed it to play. Some who had children among those that had created difficulties for Luna Lovegood were appalled at what had happened – and thankful that they had avoided The Morrigan's displeasure. One was better off not experiencing a Goddesses dislike.

Dumbledore was horrified. His careful work to remove the influence of any traditional influence was wrecked by just this one visit. He had long felt that worshipping the Gods was for the unenlightened. Calling them Dark had been his solution.

The Chamber, just as Hogwarts had been, was shocked by the Muggleborn asking the Deity the question she had. The Goddesses answer floored them.

The final call from the remaining God left them speechless.

 _"You are the Goddess of Magic and all who wield it are beholden to You for Your gift to us. And we thank You for it." The Morrigan smiled and nodded regally. "My question if I may is: Do you have any opinion as regards any difference between those who have magic who come from parents with magic compared to those of us with magic who come from parents who do not, apparently, have Your gift?"_

 _There were gasps in the hall. The Purebloods were shocked at the audacity of this girl. Those who didn't have an opinion were curious. And those who were muggleborn really wanted to know._

 _The Morrigan smiled. "No. Any who bears My gift descends from others who bore it before. At times My gift leaves due to poor breeding, damage to a pregnant mother, or a curse cast upon a family by Myself or another, Mortal or Divine. When the blood is sufficiently cleansed, My gift returns to the line. But it matters not. All who wield magic do so at My whim and at My aegis. My Blessings are for all who wield My gift well. Those who claim a right to magic beyond others and work to deny the gift to those I have Blessed I find repugnant. If they should fail to learn the errors of their ways, I often curse their line to lose My gift until they learn better. Any child who bears magic is one of My children. Even if they are also claimed by others." She said this last with amusement as she pointed to the Weasley twins._

 _Hermione gave a deep curtsy. "I thank you for your wisdom and forbearance, Great Lady."_

 _The Morrigan added one more comment. "Harry, of House Potter."_

 _Harry stood nervously. "Your Divine Grace?"_

 _"Send quickly the remaining parts of that fool, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, to my son, Death. I would see him pay for his presumption and for the crimes against My children."_

 _Harry bowed. "I and others work to ensure it will be done within the next two days. It will be as you demand, Great Lady." The Morrigan nodded, pleased._

 _Finally Dwyn spoke, "Amelia, of House Bones!"_

 _The Director of the DMLE curtsied. "Your Divine Grace."_

 _Dwyn raised his voice. "PADFOOT MY SON! Come forth!"_

 _Out of a hidden area behind a tapestry, a large dog which appeared to be a Grim came out. He changed to Sirius Black. The Hall gasped._

 _"My son, Sirius of House Black is falsely accused! He is under My protection! My Cousin and I await Justice being properly applied and the true criminal held in judgment for the crimes committed against one of Mine."_

 _Amelia curtsied and replied, "I shall do my best, Great Lord."_

Harry said, "As the Great Lady of the Night said: 'Those who claim a right to magic beyond others and work to deny the gift to those I have Blessed, I find repugnant. If they should fail to learn the errors of their ways, I often curse their line to lose My gift until they learn better.' So, Lord of the House of Malfoy: Do you claim some right to magic beyond other magic users, such as Muggleborns or even half-humans? I am certain the Goddess of Magic is quite interested in your answer."

Lucius Malfoy's face was a study in shock and fear. His hair mixed with his pasty-white look almost made him look like a ghost. He shook his head and withdrew his objection.

None of the other Dark families were interested in taking up the objection. No matter how secure they were in their beliefs, one did not lightly cross a Goddess – especially the Morrigan. She was not known as a forgiving sort.

And so, despite his protests, Albus Dumbledore was put under Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Dumbledore."

Curious, Amelia asked, "Then why do you go by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"To make my name more impressive and to ensure that any agreement that I sign is not magically binding as the name used is not valid."

The room was shocked.

"Did you use Forbidden Magics to bind a portion of soul to Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To ensure he died fighting Tom Riddle. This would allow the Prophecy to be fulfilled and open the door to me defeating Voldemort and thus claiming the glory."

"Why would you do this?"

"To ensure the vision that I and my lover Gellert had regarding Magical society comes to fruition. The Greater Good requires those who are lesser to be kept ignorant and pliable. Harry Potter was too powerful to allow to grow to his full potential."

Harry Traveler asked permission to ask some questions and Amelia Bones, shellshocked at the answers already received, allowed it.

"Do you have any allies who are in full agreement with your aims?"

"No. No one besides Gellert and myself have enough vision to understand."

"Do you have unwitting allies?"

"Several."

"How do you ensure their cooperation?"

"Alchemy, spells, magical oaths, and other means. No one can be allowed to be free from control."

"Was Lord Voldermort a product of your planning?"

"No."

"Did you allow him to operate without interfering?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not stop him?"

"He was useful."

"How was Voldemort useful to you?"

"He controlled the Dark families, killed off those who were 'Light' who did not agree with my methods, and ensured that Muggleborns who were too powerful were killed. Once he was sufficiently in control, I would defeat him and ensure my own control over Magical society."

"What stopped you?"

"A true prophecy about who would have the power to vanquish Voldemort and, therefore, me."

"Who was the Prophecy about and what did you do as a result?"

"Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. When Potter lived and Voldemort was temporarily banished, I knew that it was Potter and not Longbottom that was the true threat. After binging Longbottom's magic and ensuring his parents were out of the way, I ignored him further. I have worked to weaken Potter until he is easily killed."

"Are the negative effects reversible?"

"The Goblins can reverse the magical blocks on both boys. A flushing draft by an Alchemy Master would clear the potions that are present. A Master Legilemens could break the mental blocks I placed on each boy."

"Where can the flushing potions you just mentioned be found?"

"In my quarters in Hogwarts. In a cabinet below my bed there are potions to remove the potions for emergency uses as well as potions to heal the Longbottoms if their presence would be useful for my plans."

Harry had one more question. "Why does the Veritaserum work on you when I am certain that you could prevent its effects if you tried?"

"Because I was one day away from the next dose of the potion which would negate the effects. Because I was incarcerated, I could not take it and because the bindings I placed on Fawkes were reversed, I could not force the damn bird to bring the dose to me. I planned on denying permission to use Veritaserum under the law as stated by Malfoy."

"So it was just chance that you are currently vulnerable?"

"Yes. Although I am certain that there is some higher power at work because it should have been impossible for all of my backup plans to be made ineffective all at once."

Harry ceded the floor back to Amelia.

Amelia asked a few more questions about Black, Pettigrew, Crouch Junior, and Voldemort. The answers horrified everyone in the room – Dark, Light, Neutral.

Using terms that are more widely understood than most: The Wise and Noble image that Dumbledore had spent years creating was well and thoroughly destroyed and Albus Dumbledore was, in a word, _fucked_.


	11. Final Judgment

The entire Wizengamot was now seated around a room that was spoken about in hushes and whispers: The Chamber of Death.

Under normal circumstances, the crimes for which these wizards were found guilty of would be cause for a Dementor's Kiss. However, due to the nature of one of them and the prior claim by Death, it was decided that the Veil would be used in this instance.

The Wizengamot was seated around the various benches in the Chamber – most bunched as far from the Veil as was possible.

The Director of the DMLE was nearer, along with two Unspeakables. The witnesses were seated together, and those being judged were trussed up on a nearby bench: Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Junior (his father had been captured and was being treated before being tried but would most likely end up in Azakaban), Peter Pettigrew, and Tom Marvolo Riddle. They were being watched by the Ministry Executioner. Rita Seeker had been sent to Azkaban as well.

This had upset the Traveler as the Executioner was none other than Walden Macnair. He had voiced his concerns to Amelia and, after consulting the Unspeakables, steps were taken to prevent any possible interference.

Harry still didn't like it.

In a cage near the middle, the snake Nagini was present. Also present were a goblin holding Hufflepuff's Cup and Kreacher holding the Locket of Slytherin.

Finally, all were in place and Harry Potter (the local one) stepped forward and, wearing the Cloak and Ring, and holding the Wand, called out, "As the Last of the Peverell Blood and the Holder of the Hallows, I humbly request Death to come and claim what is his!"

All in the Chamber could see the Veil start to rustle and voices could be heard murmuring. The Veil was pushed aside and all saw the large, almost skeletal figure come forth.

"Harry, Son of James! You have brought me the final pieces of that fool Riddle! And what are these?" Death looked at the row of prisoners and laughed loudly. "And you bring further gifts!"

Harry bowed. "These are those who have been found guilty by the laws of our people and face your Veil as a result. I myself did not bring them, but – along with my counterpart – assured that Riddle and his pieces were here."

Death nodded. He waved his arm and suddenly there were other figures present. Those who had been at Hogwarts recognized two of them as The Morrigan and Dwyn. There were two more: One was a Goddess who carried a sword and shield, accompanied by small animals on her shoulder. The other was a God who had a fiery look, carrying a flute.

The Morrigan asked, "You called, My Son?"

Death turned and said, "See what else my _master_ has brought forth with the help of his people."

The Morrigan inspected the row of criminals and smiled a cruel smile. While she could be a merciful Goddess, she was also not one which was called lightly as her mercy was _very_ limited.

First she lighted upon Peter Pettigrew. She turned to Dwyn, "Here is one which went against his fellowship and abjured your comfort. Cousin. What would you do with this one?"

Dwyn looked at Peter Pettigrew without a shred of his normal cheer. "Give him to Gwynn ap Nudd. I am certain that he could find use for one such as this one."

The Morrigan bowed and then closed her eyes. Another God appeared, and he had a great Hound with him. "Gwynn! This one has betrayed Dywn and Dwyn has gifted him to you. What say you?"

The God of the Wild Hunt looked at Peter Pettigrew with a cold smirk. "I thank you – he shall give my Hounds Eternal joy in the chase! Domarth, show this fool his future!"

The White Hound suddenly jumped behind the figures and Peter Pettigrew was somehow free. With the Great Hound behind him, he mindlessly ran – straight into the Veil. Domarth, the Hound, bayed and Gwynn cried out, "Let us Hunt!" He followed his Hound, running, through the Veil of Death.

Dwyn nodded to his Cousin. "Justice has been done. My thanks, Amelia of Bones and Harry of Potter."

The two bowed. "You are welcome." Dwyn then disappeared.

The Morrigan looked at Crouch Junior, who was now sitting in fear, and sighed. "While this one has offended me and has followed the fool who would dare call himself a Lord, he has also suffered under the cruel cursing of his father. Mayhap, Helith, your fires can cleanse this soul."

Helith, Fire God of the setting sun and protector of the souls of the dead, nodded. "We shall try." He moved to Crouch who suddenly stood. Helith played his Flute and the Chamber was suddenly more eased – except for Riddle, whom no one concerned themselves with. Crouch almost woodenly walked forward into the Veil.

After a moment, Helith stopped playing. He motioned toward Dumbledore. "And this one?"

The Morrigan's cold answer chilled the audience. "His fate will be other. He shall not be availing himself of your protection."

Helith nodded and, with a glance around, walked forward to follow the soul of Crouch Junior.

The Morrigan then stopped in front of a particular person and the chamber gasped in shock – they had not been prepared for this, and this was not on the agenda. But no one was about to gainsay the Gods and Goddesses who appeared.

"Medb, come and look at the soul of this one!" The Morrigan said.

Medb, Warrior Queen, Goddess of Tara, with her magic spear and shield, and small animals on her shoulder, walked forward. She nodded to the Goblin who was prostrating himself – she was known as Mab to the Goblins and was their Patron Goddess – she looked at the soul of a very still Walden Macnair. After a moment, she hissed in anger. "This cannot be borne!"

The Morrigan nodded.

Amelia, very nervous, "Great Lady! May I ask what you have found? This one was not under judgment and is here as Executioner."

The Morrigan turned. "This one has killed my children without care. He has feigned remorse and feigned being controlled but it is his own base desires which he sates. He has killed the children of My Sister and those that she protects. This matter is no longer of your concern. I am claiming him and gifting him to My Sister to deal with as She deems proper. Would you gainsay me?"

Amelia called out. "Wizengamot? Any objections to allowing the Morrigan to call justice on Walden Macnair?" There was not a peep amongst those watching. "So ordered!" She turned back and said, "He is for You to deal with as You will, Great Lady!"

The Morrigan smiled cruelly and nodded to Medb. Medb turned to the Traveler. "Beloved of Aphrael, will you take this one where I wish him to be to face justice?"

The Traveler got a very particular image in his mind and, being in agreement, was quick to agree. "As you will, Warrior Goddess!"

Harry walked forward and faced the man. He wandlessly removed every weapon and magical device and put them into a conjured sack. He handed these to Amelia. "Perhaps you might inspect these to find out what the Great Lady and the Warrior Goddess speak of." Amelia nodded in thanks. The Traveler wandlessly trussed Macnair up and, grabbing his shoulder, _traveled_ …

Very quickly, Harry was faced with several spears. "Human! What are you doing here, in our sacred places?" the Goblin Leader asked.

"The Warrior Goddess Medb, known as Mab to the Nation, has claimed this one and sent him to you to receive justice! He has killed many of the Children of the Morrigan and the Children of Medb. Perhaps you might interrogate him and then perform justice as Medb decrees?"

The Leader of the Goblin nation was now looking at the man, who was no longer petrified but defiant. "And the Ministry?"

"Has voted to allow The Morrigan to call justice. She gave him to Her Sister, who sent me to bring him to you. I would not advertise that he is yours, but it is quite legal."

The Goblin leader smiled cruelly at the captive. "We shall take care of it. Thank the Great Queen for us, will you?"

Harry gave a tight smile. "I will do so." After a final look at the downed man, he _traveled_ …

The Traveler bowed before the two Deities. "Great Medb! Those whom received him sent their thanks. Should You wish to ensure particular steps are taken, I am certain that they will be more than willing to hear Your words."

Medb smiled, this one very much like Her Sister's at Her most cruel, "I have faith that they will properly care for that one." Harry nodded and Medb disappeared.

Harry felt the call. Apparently this was his final step. "Great Lady! I am called – my job here done."

The Morrigan nodded. "Our thanks, Harry of Potter, Lone Traveler, for what you have wrought here." Harry bowed. He turned to his local counterpart. "I am certain you can take it from here." Harry nodded. The Traveler moved and embraced the Lady Hyacinth. "May you find Joy and Love, Lady."

The Lady Hyacinth embraced her lover and let him go. "My thanks and the thanks of our Nation. We shall think fondly of you," she said with a certain smile. Harry understood and returned it in kind before turning and disappearing into a ball of light. Fawkes, who had come to witness, sang in counterpoint. Tom Riddle cringed in his restraints at the sound. Fawkes then settled down, waiting for the judgment against Dumbledore.

The Morrigan turned to Death. "My Son! Why don't we take care of Riddle before I pronounce Judgment on this one?" She motioned to Dumbledore.

Death nodded. "As you wish, Mother." He turned to the homunculus which contained the last aware part of the soul of Tom Riddle. The small figure looked torn between defiance and terror. "Finally, we deal with you." Death waved his hand and three pieces of Tom's soul pulled from the Locket held by Kreacher, the Cup held by the Goblin, and the Snake in the cage. The Snake thrashed and died, its unnatural life at an end. "First the last of your anchors." Death motioned and they rushed into the Veil.

Tom Riddle's small face now just showed terror. "We shall have fun, Tom, as I show you the error of your choices." He turned to Harry and said, "I shall take the gifts which you return. It is, perhaps, wise, that you recognize the futility of trying to claim powers that should not fall within the control of mortals."

Harry bowed, "I feel relief to see them returned. Wise? I don't know. All I know is that the idea of such held by a Dark wizard or witch scares me. They are better in your hand."

Death nodded and the Ring and Wand quickly moved from Harry to Death. The Wand lit up with a certain odd light when it reached Death's hand. Most recognized it as a proper bonding.

Death then walked over and picked up the small baby-sized figure and walked to the Veil. Carrying it like so much rubbish, Death retreated through the Veil.

The Morrigan looked at the final prisoner: Albus Percival Dumbledore. "And you: Your punishment shall be a warning for all who see it set." She turned to the Wizengamot. "Witches and Wizards who claim Rule of Magic over these lands: Heed My warning! No longer shall I sit idly by and allow you to harm those of My children whom you dislike due to their birth and to whom I have blessed! I can see now that subtle punishments of the Loss of my gift in your families has been beyond your ability to understand. Fine. Then I shall show you an example of what I will do if one of you displeases me greatly. Take it as a lesson in Obedience to My Will! I will not punish further those that followed the fool that My Son has just taken, but my forbearance is limited. Change! Or face my Wrath!"

The Wizengamot stood and bowed. "As You will, Great Lady!" Surprisingly, it was Lucius Malfoy who spoke. He was now pretty terrified and would be taking steps to ensure he former position was thoroughly forgotten by the time he met Death.

The Morrigan nodded. She turned back to Dumbledore. "For you, who have abjured me, have killed and manipulated and controlled, and failed to do the duties you claimed to protect My children, your punishment is thus: You shall be consigned to the Void! For Eternity you shall know nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing see nothing. You shall forever be cut off from any 'reward' you might feel you deserve. You shall forever be forgotten by those family and friends whom pass unto the dying lands. Your sister, already living in Paradise, shall no longer remember you – good or bad. Thus is My punishment for your presumption!"

It was, perhaps, a good thing that Dumbledore was silenced, as he was very much a gibbering wreck at this point. Of all the punishments he could receive, this was the worst: To be forever forgotten. The Morrigan, however, was unmoved and, with a wave of her hand, the figure of Dumbledore flew through the air into the Veil.

She turned to the watching audience. "I would hope that the lesson was taken?"

There were many nods in agreement. No one wanted to anger her further. She turned to the Lady Hyacinth. "My Blessings on the Son you now carry within your belly." The Lady Hyacinth, as well as her daughter and granddaughters gasped. "The Curse is now overcome and your son shall be the first Lord of the House of Apollo in 2,500 years. For your comfort of the Agent of Life, this curse has been removed."

"Agent of Life?" the Lady Hyacinth asked, confused.

The Morrigan smiled, and it was not a cruel one. "My Son is the Avatar of Death. Just as he ensures that Death comes for those that are slated for it properly, the visitor you got your child from is an agent of Life. He ensures that Unnatural Life is defeated wherever he goes and the cause of Life is forwarded. He is also an agent of Magic, seeding Magic where it had previously been lost.

"In his wisdom, he does not fear My Son. Many view My Son and Life as enemies – but each has a part of the natural order. In recompense for what he does among the different worlds he visits, he has, perhaps, a bit more Life than most are wont to have. Such it is, added to My Blessing, which helped overcome the Curse placed on the Veela. See this as the blessing it is, and teach your son to avoid the hubris and arrogance which caused the Curse to be placed on your people in that conflict with the creatures of the Sea all those years ago."

The Lady Hyacinth bowed and said, "It shall be as you say, Great Lady. I shall ensure that arrogance and hubris have no part of his education."

The Morrigan smiled. "Good." She looked to the Goblin. "Warn your people that the House of Apollo shall soon have a new Lord and they should prepare for when he claims his inheritance."

The Goblin bowed deeply, "It shall be as you say, Great Lady. And the thanks of my People for your gift!" He knew, somehow, exactly where Macnair was sent.

The Morrigan smiled in acknowledgement and looked around. She cried out, "Blessed be, My children!" and turned into a raven and flew away.

 _Later_

It was, perhaps, unfortunate for certain people that they were not present in the Department of Mysteries when Judgment occurred.

Dolores Umbridge was a cynic by nature … and had no love for those not of pure blood. Her mistakes and eventual punishment would serve as another powerful warning to those who did not heed the will of the Goddess.

A/N: At some future point, I will write that last bit out. But for now, this is done.


End file.
